


Perhaps

by Fluffy134567890



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, CEO Louis, Chaptered, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy134567890/pseuds/Fluffy134567890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a money-challenged father of one, and during an attempt to become less... challenged, he meets a CEO of a multi-million dollar company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaynersbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynersbitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love,Trust,&Coffee (Ziam)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640692) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This fic was inspired by the fiction Love, Trust and Coffee by Lavaaxlampss (Originally a Ziam) I kinda read the fiction and got hella inspired and so here this is.  
> Shoutout to the person who gave me permission to write the fic:
> 
> Zaynersbitch
> 
> Since the owner of the fiction was nowhere to be found, I thank them for being the person the fiction was dedicated to, this way I could get express permission from the source to write the fiction.

“Daddy!”

Hm...

“Daddy!” The sound of a small child’s voice drifted into my subconscious, spurring me to crack open and eye, and wait for the blurry vision of a little girl in a nightgown and a thumb in her mouth to become clearer.

I opened my other eye and threw on a (slightly) false smile.

It’s not that I don’t _love_ the tiny girl that shuffles around my flat clutching crayons and other childhood accessories on the daily- because trust me, I do-  but, when she wakes me up at the asscrack of dawn, It’s completely different.

But then she poked me in the dimple and grinned at me, and I changed my mind about her horrible timing.

Plus, after shifting my head slightly to the right, I realised that my alarm clock seemed to have forgotten to go off.

It took me about .5 seconds to successfully freak out, and throw the covers off of myself in an outraged fit.

“You forgot to get up. Again.” the girl pointed out, as if her statement was the answer to all the universe’s questions.

“Yeah, well…” I started, grabbing her hand and leading her across the small living room and through the hall to the-much smaller- bathroom.

I flicked the switch on, and groaned at the dimness of the light- it would be going out soon.

My daughter, Rikki, pulled out a small, wooden stool from underneath the bathroom sink and stood on it so that she could see herself in the mirror, and grabbed her toothbrush- which was sitting in a small cup on the sink.

I handed her the tube of toothpaste above the mirror- I’ve kept it out of her reach ever since the “Look, daddy, I made a princess on the mirror!” fiasco- and squeezed an acceptable amount of it onto the brush, letting her turn on the water.

“I’ll be right back, Rik, I just need to get some clothes-”

“Can I wear the blue sweater with the ducks on it?” I heard her ask nonchalantly as I stepped out of the bathroom.

Not  _her_ clothes, but I guess "Ask and you shall receive" has been implemented here.

“If I can find it, sweetheart. We need to get you to school-”

“Well, I won’t wear anything else, it all has tags.”

I ignored what she said (And her grammar) as I rummaged through the living room for the damned sweater. I’ve already cut off the tags to literally every item of clothing she has.

Through sheer luck and a lot of cursing, I managed to find the sweater- which had been shoved onto the body of one of her favorite stuffed animals- and some pants, and rushed to the bathroom with them, eyeing the clock warily.

When I walked in, she had put the stool up and was staring up at me with huge, chocolate eyes, (She got them from her mother) her arms crossed.

I saw I was in trouble.

“Did you find it? It was on sir mix-a-lot.”

Yes, because telling me after I’ve already struggled to find it was the _best_ route.

I smirked at the name I convinced her to utilise for her teddy bear.

I nodded my head as I managed to wrestle her into her clothes in enough time to sit her down on the living room couch- (My bed) and have her eating cereal and watching morning cartoons.

I looked around the living room and sighed at the mess she had managed to make, even though I just straightened up not but a few days ago.

Imagine what her bedroom looked like.

There were toys strewn all over the place, and a huge window overlooking a beautiful alleyway that I kept covered by blinds, since there was a nice homeless man that lived in the dumpster there, and I thought it rude to disrespect his privacy.

“You...stay there, I have to go get dressed.” I picked up a few toys on my way down the narrow hallway which led to the one bedroom in the apartment, which I gave to Rikki.

She needed a bed more than I ever would.

I pulled open the closet doors and grabbed an outfit at random-some black shirt and jeans pairing that was neither original, nor surprising- and ran into the bathroom myself, brushing my teeth and running a few fingers through my hair in a feeble attempt to make it look better. I did not have nearly enough time to take a shower, I had to get Rikki to school, and myself to work in….

45 minutes.

Shit.

I struggled to get my shoes on as I scooped Rikki, her shoes, backpack and my keys up in a desperate attempt to get out the door faster.

Once we stumbled our way to the car, I ordered her to strap herself in as I climbed in the passenger’s seat (Then I realised my mistake and climbed over the seat to the driver’s), and reached back to help her get her shoes on.

She had light brown skin and humongous frizzy, dark hair, and big brown eyes as she smiled up at me.

It was absolutely unruly, her hair. I had little to no idea how to groom it, it was just a mess.

Luckily she looked super cute with it like that.

She tilted her head, and I knew she was going to ask me a question as I forced the bunny into that fucking rabbit-hole.

“Why do you want me to get to school every day at the same time? It’s very mountainamous.”

I laughed.

“Do you mean ‘monotonous’? Where did you even learn that word?” I asked, smiling at her, starting the car once she was situated.

I could hear the shrug in her voice as she said “Mrs. Carroway said it to Mrs. Luna yesterday during class.”

I laughed at the implication.

When we got to the parking lot, I took Rikki’s hand and led her into her school to check her in.

She was a _little_ late.

When we got to the front office, the secretary gave me a disapproving look.

“I know what you’re going to say an-”

“Mr. _Styles_ , I know that this is a public school, but this is also second time you’ve been late just this week.”

“Yes, well, I mean, look at the positive side- it’s only just been two times.” I pointed out, and Rikki nodded her head along with what I said, though the top of her head was barely level with the counter.

Her hair reached above, though.

“May I remind you, Mr. Styles, that today is Tuesday?”

I gave her a slight smile.

“What?” I said in a faux- amazed voice.

“Sarcasm only looks good on people that can tell time, Mr. _Styles_.”

That was the end of our conversation, and a prompt for Rikki and I to part ways, so I squatted down so that I was eye level with her.

“Have a good day at school, love? And stop trying to say things like ‘monotonous’. You’re still a baby, you know.”

She sighed. “I am 9 years old, not a baby.” She looked absolutely adorable with her severe bed head and her sarcastic tone of voice.

I hugged her- not just because I loved her, but because she was everything, my entire life, the reason I breathed.

I watched as the secretary grabbed Rik’s hand to lead her to class.

“Have a good day, Mr. Styles.” She wished as they walked away.

* * *

 

“Okay, repeat that?” Liam said, grabbing a plastic cup and a spoon for an irritated customer.

“She said- and I quote- ‘Matriarchy’. Wait- that’s not right. But what she meant to say was ‘Monotonous’, and instead some other big word that 3rd graders shouldn’t know."

“You should put her in private school- that girl was made for it.” He said as he wished the irate customer a good day.

Liam Payne, my best friend and co-worker, had a blistering love for Rikki, one that, if I didn’t know better, matched my own.

“Well, as soon as I come up with private school money, I’ll let you know.”

My job as a barista was the only job I had- one that paid in tips and miniscule pay checks. I was barely holding on to the dingy one-bedroom flat that we had now. Thank god I’ve already paid off my car, or we’d be in a bigger rut than we already are.

I had a degree in psychology,- graduated high school and college (At 23) but, I guess I never considered how impenetrable the work force was for psychology in all the years I majored in it. Luckily I minored in English, and managed to get a degree in that, one worthy of a career in journalism.

The work hours just seemed too harsh, and at 25, I feel like I’d have absolutely no head start. I’d only become a journalist if I was desperate, and while we're verging the line, we are not _that_ desperate.

Yet.

“Maybe you should be a teacher.”

“Oh, please, and have the shit hours that they do, with a shit salary? No thanks. I rather enjoy making coffee for the masses.”

Liam rolled his eyes and filled a mug with coffee as I returned change to and elderly old woman.

“You guys live in a one bedroom flat. You sleep… in the living room, Harry-”

“Oi. There will be none of that. Rikki and I are just fine for now. I want to have time for her- with her, and being a teacher won’t give me that luxury.”

“Have it your way, then.” Liam said, putting his hands in the air as a surrender.

When there was finally a slow-down in the traffic, Liam leaned back against the counter and smiled at me.

“So, since you’re spending so much time with your daughter… where’s your -you know... you time?”

I scoffed.

“There’s no such thing as ‘you time’ when you have a kid.”

Liam looked upset, turning towards me more, a little outraged.

“Wait a minute… when was the last time you got laid?”

I turned back to the coffee machine, finishing my work without a comment.

“Harry.”

I didn’t answer him, just walked over to the other coffee machine to fill that one up as well.

“Harry.”

I turned towards Liam and threw my hands into the air, much like he had earlier.

“When you have a child, and are a single-parent, and have no money - or even sex drive for that matter- it doesn’t even cross your mind.”

It was true. I rarely masturbate, let alone actually _want_ to have sex.                                                                                                                                     

“You didn’t answer my question.”

I realised it in high school- that I like boys and girls- but I never acted on it, since I was already in love. And at 18, I got her pregnant.

Hard conversation to have with your parents.

It went well for a little while. But then she just up and left, Rikki’s mom.

She was 20 years old when I got her pregnant. And when _I_ was 20, she left Rikki and I all alone, knowing nothing about how to take care of a 2 year old child, knowing nothing about anything.

She told me she was leaving because she “Needed to make herself happy.” and that “She’d come back for us when she was ready.”

I guess she’s still not ready.

Rikki always asks about her mom, of course, even though her mom was around while Rikki wasn’t able to consciously remember her.

I think maybe it’s a maternal thing.

I've had a fair amount of experience with men as well as women- and decided I liked both of them equally as much. What’s not to love?

But a relationship?

That’s impossible, since it’s the biggest turn off for anyone to find out that you’re a single father living in a shabby flat in England.

“Last year…” I started.

“Harry, it’s October! That’s almost two years of celibacy.” I shrugged.

“It’s a personal choice, Liam. I wouldn’t expect you to know, since you sleep with every girl that says ‘Hi, my name is...’ to you.”

“Well at least I can remember the last time I plowed someone-”

“Liam, please. I can’t stomach your detailed antics.”

Granted, Liam was really handsome. He had short, brown, hair and chocolate brown eyes, and white skin, and killer arms.

My favorite body feature.

That’s when the tiny bell chimed, signifying that someone just walked into the store. I walked up to the counter and started putting my apron back on.

“Hello.” I said before I looked up at the customer, concentrating on tying the apron around my back.

“Hi. How is your chocolate raspberry?” A high, confident voice said, sounding a bit impatient. "If it's not good i'll take a Yorkshire."

I looked up and then did a double take.

A man was standing on the other side of the counter, wearing a vest and slacks.

Business casual.

He had bright blue eyes and cheekbones that could slice me in two- he was just… pretty.

“It’s… good.” I spluttered. He looked lean, like he had the body of a football player.

Sue me but this man was beautiful, and couldn’t be a day over 30. 

He eyed me for a second, and then smirked.

“Your overwhelmingly descriptive description has got me sold, then.” He said, opening a wallet and handing me several crisp bills.

We got a lot of businessmen inside of this coffee shop- we were located near a couple of business headquarters- but I had never seen him before.

I punched some stuff into the cash register and kind of looked at him as Liam set to work making the tea. Since no one was standing behind him, the man stayed there, looking off into the distance at nothing.

“So… your name is Harry? Exotic.” I raised my eyebrows at him.

“Yeah, well, my mom gave it to me.” I answered, and Liam came up, handing me the steaming container. “Here’s your tea, sir… have a nice day.” I tacked on the end as an afterthought.

“Yeah, you too- Harry.” The man said, smiling at me as he walked out of the door and into the brisk air.

“Oh, wow, it _has_ been a while, yeah?” Liam asked, deep into a project of expertly stacking styrofoam coffee cups.

“As a straight man, even _I_ say that he seemed piqued by you. And cute.” Liam added, flicking the leaning stack of cups with his finger, and frowning as they tilted and crashed to the counter- destroying all of his hard work. “And you were absolute shit at recognizing, acting, and executing on those two facts.”

“Well, maybe he'll come back sometime, and we can have a nice go of looking at em’ together.” I said, making my way to help a customer in need.

* * *

“And, and- and Joe said that boys aren’t allowed to like other boys, but I told him ‘nu-uh’ cuz then why does my daddy like boys, then?” Rikki recounted. She had been telling me this story for a while, and now that she was sitting on the kitchen floor watching me cook-two hours later- she managed to work her way to the point of the tale.

“You should probably beat Joe’s ass, Rik. He wouldn’t know what hit em’.” I commented off-hand, quietly, leading her to the kitchen table. (which was in the living room, some table I found discarded on a curb somewhere- it was totally fine, why throw it away?)

“Huh?” She asked as a side note- as she stuck her fork into the ever-so-original ramen noodles that I had chef’d up tonight.

There was a knock on the door, and I pushed away from the table, shaking my head at her. “Nothing, love, finish eating.” I said right as I opened the door, smiling.

My smile dropped as soon as I saw my landlord standing there, looking… upset.

“C'mon, mate. It’s dinner tim-” I started, and the landlord-Byron- cut me off.

“Mr. Styles, I’ve come to tell you that your rent is actually due this month, just like every other person on this floor- this _whole_  building even. I know this may come as a shocker, but-.”

“It’s not even due for another 3 weeks.” I stated, rolling my eyes at him.

“2 weeks. I’ve taken it upon myself to remind those…” He fake coughed a little. “More problematic tenants.”

“Byron, I pay rent every month-”

“No, Mr. Styles, you pay _money_ every month. I have to make a profit, or I'll go out of business. And if I go out of business, you lose a place for you and your daughter to live anyway. So, I’m reminding you-kindly- to pay _all_ of your rent this month. Or I won’t have a choice but to-”

I took a deep breath and looked at him. “Please…”

“Look, Harry, I don’t like putting nobody out on the street, okay? Especially no little girl. But I am not a non-profit organization, and I’ve had way too much leniency with you already.”

He was right, the man was an angel for letting me pay like I do.

I groaned.

We’ve passed the line.

I glanced back at Rikki and then to him, imagining us living in the car as I scraped up enough money to rent another apartment.

I nodded and was about to close the door when he stopped me.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I really, truly am.” Byron said, his voice seeping with a genuine sadness.

But his sadness wasn’t what I needed, so I just nodded again and closed the door for real this time.

“Who was that?” Rikki asked playfully as I sat back down.

“The landlord.”

“Was he asking for money again? What does he need with all that green stuff anyway?” She asked, and I smiled at her.

“I wish I knew, love.”

 **“** Maybe he’s just buying a bunches and bunches of ice-cream. **”**


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Harry meets Louis... again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on tumblr! Fluffy134567890, blog name is The Phoenix. Inbox me, if u wanna

I stood in front of the headquarters of  “Direction” magazine company, the most famous magazine company in the world.

They specialized in all kinds of magazines, - fashion, men’s, sports, home improvement, you name it- one type of magazine on each floor.

The job I was applying for was one I called a “floater”. I would have the job of going to each floor as they needed me, and writing specialized article pieces about whatever they needed me to talk about.

A good use of my journalism degree.

The job supposedly pays better than my barista one- by far.

Mr. Byron promised that if I could give him proof that I landed this job- he would let me pay my usual amount for rent this month.

I took a deep breath and stepped through the doors and into the lobby, smiling at a lady with bright blonde hair behind the desk in the main lobby.

“Hi, my name is Harry Styles? I’m here for an interview.” I waved a paper awkwardly around so that she’d get the idea that I was supposed to be here.

“Oh? Um, okay, I’ll call up.” She did some stuff, talked quietly on the phone for a couple of seconds, and then smiled at me. “Floor 8, room 101- it’ll be to your right, okay?”

I nodded and made my way up to the floor, trying not to allow the badgering thoughts of homelessness rush through my mind.

Once I got to the floor, there was a lot of hustling and bustling, people talking to each other and holding official looking papers- and little rooms that were surrounded in glass- I assumed they were offices- were sprinkled throughout the whole floor, with people walking in and out of them.

It was really loud.

I made my way- My distressed way- to the room, which was encased in glass as well.

There was a man sitting behind the desk, about mid-40’s with huge glasses and a pot-belly. “Ah, are you Mr. Styles? I could tell by your terrified office gazing.” Then he huffed out a huge, jolly laugh, infectious, really. “Well, come in, come in. I’m Mark, by the way.”

I stepped inside warily and closed the door behind me when he told me to, sliding into a seat on the other side of his desk.

“So, I’ve seen your specs. You’re a bright young lad, aren’t ya’?” He opened a file and slid his glasses dramatically up his nose as he sifted through it. “Graduated high school- even college early? With two degrees? That’s right amazing, that is.”

“Ah, thank you… sir.”

“Now, I have a secret. I, and maybe four other people in this whole damned building care about who their workers are. Every other Tom, Dick, and Harry- _**HAH**_ \- hires just straight off qualifications. Which means that you may not be hired. Two degrees is spectacular, mind you, but this place runs off experience, and all you got is a degree. Now, ask me what makes me the opposite of a Tom, Dick or Harry. Go on.”

I was stunned, he was talking so quickly, and he seemed to already be assessing me for the job, regardless of the fact that I’ve literally said four words since I’ve laid eyes on him.

“What makes you the opposite of a Tom, Dick or Harry… sir?”

“Good question, good question. Here’s the answer: I care. Why do you think we are the most popular periodical franchise out there? Well, I’ll tell you why- because we have spectacular writers. Ask me how we’ve got spectacular writers.”

“Well… how d-”

“You’re chock full of titillating questions, Styles. Here’s the answer: Our writers care. I don’t hire somebody who knows the material. I hire somebody who _cares_ about the material, who has a personality of his or her own to show through the material- I hire people with a voice. So, I ask you this- Mr. Styles… what is your story?”

Very fast pace, this man is.

I cleared my throat. “Well, I had an alright life, regular parents and stuff during my high school and things. But then I decided to move to London to go to college- and I met a girl.”

“Don’t we all?” Mark asked, spurring me on.

“Well… I fell in love, and then next thing I know… she's pregnant. After being with her for all of two years after the baby was born, she left to go ‘travel the world’ and I haven't heard from her since.”

“How old is your child?” Mark asked.

“8. She’s turning 9 in a few months, though- January.”

Mark slapped his palm on the desk and sat back, a huge grin on his face. “Now _that_ is what I call hardship! Raising a daughter in London? As a single-father? Who went to college at the same time? _Everyone_ I hire has a story- has a life, has a world. _No_ one I hire is impersonal, or incapable of the feelings one needs to write quality publications. And that, Mr. Styles, is why I am hiring you. Active as of next week. Enough time for you to make arrangements with your current employer, I hope?”

“Yes, I’m sure that’s more than enough time for the coffee shop-”

“No, no, Mr. Styles. I mean your daughter.” And he laughed again as he stood up to lead me out the door. “I am looking forward to working with you, Mr. Styles.” And he shook my hand before I left.

* * *

“So… you got the job?” Liam asked, starting a cup of coffee for a _very_ rude customer.

Liam treated her kindly, though- like he treats everyone else.

The man doesn't have a malicious bone in his body, no matter how angry he gets.

“Yeah, I’m starting next week.” I said.

“I don’t like the way you're just up and leaving me. With this fancy new job, what’s going to keep you from ignoring me- a commoner?” Liam asked.

“Nothing. But since you have been my only friend for, oh, I don’t know, _years,_  I’ll do my best to keep from blocking you out of my life forever.” I said sarcastically, shaking my head as Liam handed the screaming customer her cup of freshly brewed coffee. “This job is just… not enough. The new job I have won’t even be enough- just enough to cover my bills instead of just enough to skip out on them.” I continued, and Liam looked at me, his eyes full of concern.

“You know, if you ever need help I’m here. Always.” Liam said, and I smiled at him because he got the same paycheck that I did.

“Thank you. I appreciate it. But me and Rikki- we’re always okay, yeah?”

I mean, not okay, but we’re always safe.

And isn’t that the most important thing in the grand scheme of life?

* * *

“You’re early!” Mark exclaimed as I walked through the door. “I can always admire an employee that is punctual.”

Early?

I was supposed to be here at 8:00, and it happened to be 7:59 when I stepped into his office- Rikki didn’t want to get up for school today.

I smiled at him and sat down when he motioned for me to.

“I called you in here because I’ve been reading your pieces- like I do to every new employee that I hire- and quite frankly, your work is spectacular.”

I cleared my throat. “Than-”

“And the CEO of the entire company has a little interview with the paper once a month- so as to stay in touch with his audience. And while I know it’s only your first month, I’d love for you to do it.”

I was… elated, quite frankly.

All of the other authors never stop talking about the monthly “break” as they call it, all of them sucking Mark’s ass every day of the month, just for a shot to write it.

The writers scream about it because most people get their huge writing jobs at better-paying companies because of the monthly article, and not only that, but apparently a bonus for the trouble it is.

Some say It's because the CEO is a huge asshole, and the company offers a bonus for dealing with him. Other people say that it’s because it’s a two week project- and the check is compensation. But all of the writers seem to agree that it’s something to talk incessantly about.

“Oh no, I couldn’t, I’ve only been here- “

“For three weeks? Yes, it’s quite the feat. Most of the writers will be pretty upset about it- but I suggest you take this offer.”

If the CEO is an asshole like everyone says- I'll have a hard time holding my tongue around him.

“So… the CEO-” I started.

“Mr. Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.” Mark replied, and I continued.

“The CEO Mr. Tomlinson, is he… difficult to work with?”

Mark laughed loudly, and smiled at me. “Well, what else do you think that extra 325 pound check is given to you for?”

 _325 pounds_?

* * *

“You can go in now, he’s ready to see you.” Mr. Tomlinson’s assistant said, barely looking up from her desk to tell me.

He had had almost half floor of the building as his office, with just a small space for people to check in with his assistant who was sitting at a (very plush) desk.

The other parts of that floor seemed to be dedicated to higher ups, like VPs and such.

The wall behind her contained his office- and it was all glass, with blinds- I assumed electric- on the windows.

I guessed for privacy reasons.

I walked through the wood door and then stood there to take it all in.

I’d never seen such a huge expanse of a floor void of things before, and I was aghast. There was a huge TV, and what looked like a gaming center right underneath it, with huge, plush couches facing the TV.

And the color scheme was black- this was a penthouse, a second home, even.

If Rikki had even a glimpse of this place she would lap around it endlessly and clutch my hand and question why the man who owned this, this office was so disgustingly rich.

And currently staring at me.

There was no office desk, like the kinds in all the floors underneath, but another set of couches, these more business-like, and surprisingly not clashy.

And he was sitting there.

Staring at me.

And it was him… the businessman in the casual dress from the coffee shop… the beautiful, gorgeous one.

“Are you going to stand there, gawking, mate? Or are you going to take a seat?” He asked impatiently, and I furrowed my brow at him.

It was like he didn’t even recognize me at all.

“I was going to keep gawking, but you interrupted me...” I trailed, walking-more like adventuring- the room to sit on a couch opposite of him.

He scrutinized me.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Mr. Tomlinson asked, his ice blue eyes piercing me to the core.

You know, not to brag, but I definitely have a recognizable face.

“Um… no?” I asked, because I was honestly just offended that I could remember him and he couldn’t remember me.

I resolved to just forget him in turn.

“I don’t believe that, but okay. Look, I’m going to tell you stuff- about my office, about my home life, about my cat, things like that- and you're going to write about it, and make it sound interesting, and good, and fun, and then you’re gonna write some clever quote that shows off how intelligent I am.” He ordered, looking me dead in the eyes.

I realised that I was offended by his tone.

“No offense, Mr. Tomlinson... sir. But I don’t really like to be spoken to that wa-”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“I know that I’m your… employee, and all, but don’t talk down to me. Please.”

The way he looked at me, I was certain I was going to lose my job.

I could have the coffee shop on the phone in minutes, really.

I hadn’t even gotten my first pay check…

Then he… laughed?

He laughed.

“No one’s ever spoken to me like that, Mr. Styles.”

I was still stuck on his laugh, where his eyes crinkled up.

I doubt he laughed in front of anyone important, ever.

Because they'd think of him very differently.

As... agreeable.

Cute.

“Don't do it again.”

* * *

As Mr. Tomlinson escorted me out of his office, he was talking. I had filled up only a page of notes with him, because he was absolutely horrible at answering questions. He’d talk around them, and I’d rarely be able to distinguish any actual answers out of what he said.

“Mr. Tomlinson?”

He raised his eyebrows at me.

“Today was just… I didn’t get anything of depth I could write on, like… at all. I was wondering if I could just come to your house, maybe, and take some pictures, use those to fill in the spaces..?” I felt a little wary about telling him that his answers were horrible, but he seemed patient enough.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll get back with to you with a day and time.” I nodded and started to walk away. “And… Harry?”

I took a deep breath and turned around.

“That counts as a way you can’t speak to me.”

I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

Except I accidentally did it in front of Louis. The way he looked at me wasn’t like he was going to fire me… but more like he wanted to… hit me, maybe? 

For spiting him?

I didn’t really have time to question it, all I could do was shuffle away, since it was almost 3:00 and Rikki got out of school at 2:30.

* * *

“I don’t like your new job, now.” Rikki stated, tucking herself under my arm as I laid on the couch.

“What do you mean, love?” I murmured, half- asleep. It was Saturday, and I was off- which was a first, really.

Getting used to seeing Rikki all day was new- not bad, but new.

I was mostly just upset that her way of waking me up was to attack my new job.

“It’s boring.” She said, tapping her fingers against my arm and dragging out the “O”

“It’s not boring- it’s more fun than my last job.”

She shook her head like my opinion was completely, and utterly false.

“What?” I challenged. " _What?_ " reaching out and tickling her until she finally gave up.  _  
_

“ Okay, _okay_ , daddy.” I smiled in triumph and she turned over and rested her head against my chest.

“‘I’m bored, Harry. Let’s go somewhere.”

I made an offended noise at her.

“Who’re you calling Harry?”

“Well, that’s your name…” She said back to me, sassily.

“Well, we can’t afford anywhere, love. Maybe we should just watch a few movies-”

She rolled her eyes. Or at least, I could sense that she was.

“That’s all me and Louise do when she comes over.”

I hadn’t really instilled the help of Louise Teasdale since I got my new job now that I was home for weekends.

She was really helpful, and has been begging me to let her babysit Rikki since I got my new job.

I just don’t have a reason to anymore.

And it’s good. I always felt horrible about making her babysit for next to nothing kind of prices. Sometimes she wouldn’t even let me pay her, saying that she made enough babysitting other kids.

Maybe I should invite her over.

“Here, move over.” I told her as I climbed off the couch to go to the bathroom, grabbing my phone on the way.

Rikki settled on the couch and curled up, turning on the old TV.

I was punching Lou’s number into my phone- I had it memorized from last-minute babysitting emergencies-  when it suddenly started to ring.

“Um… hello?”

I answered- it was a number from the office.

“Hello? This is Danielle, calling on behalf of Louis Tomlinson? Is this a.. Mr. Harry Styles?”

“Yes, this is Harry.” I said, leaning against the counter, eyeing the toilet occasionally- I realized I had to pee.

“Mr. Tomlinson says that he has the time available for you to visit on the 29th at noon, is that okay?”

“Um… isn’t that today?” I asked, checking my phone.

“Yes, sir.”

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Then I realised that was rude, so I back peddled. “I mean, I’m sure he just told you to say it like that…”

“Is that okay, Mr. Styles?” She asked, sounding impatient.

“Yes, yeah… I guess.” I said, and she made a noise to signify that she heard me, and then hung up.

“Rikki- start getting dressed. Turns out we are going somewhere today.” I called through the door and I heard her squeal and then I heard running.

* * *

“Where… are we?” Rikki asked, looking out the car window at the beautiful houses- well... mansions.

“Not Kansas.” I answered, and she raised her eyebrow at me.

“This place looks extensive.” She said as we drove up to a gate and got clearance. Krista had texted me the address earlier, and told me the password to get into the gated community.

That was inside of an already wealthy community.

We kept on driving, passing by houses that could hold our entire apartment complex two times over- I didn’t even know a community like this existed in real life.

We both looked through the windows, mouths agape at the sheer sizes of these houses, amazed, really. As we drove through, looking for the address (I had Rikki keeping an eye out for the numbers) I felt more and more ashamed of my financial situation.

Then we got to the end of the street- and there was another gate. I assumed it led to the one we were looking for, since it was absolutely pretentious, and I had also received a text with a series of numbers included, and the words “Delete this as soon as you enter the estate.”

“Let me guess- this is the house.”

I pulled up and typed the code into a little panel, and the gates opened up, flawlessly- like it was a movie or something.

“I hope he doesn’t mind that I brought you.” I said as I drove down the lengthy, twisty drive, leading to a huge, hulking building, really.

I couldn’t believe a real person lived here- wasn’t he fucking single?

But the drive led past the huge house and down to a few other houses dotted along- really big ones, granted- and there was one on the right with a huge, circular driveway and a garage and all that extra shit.

We pulled into the driveway- the only car there for some reason, and Rikki and I got out of the car.

“If that’s not his house- then whose house is it?” Rikki asked, still stuck on the thought of the huge ass building we just passed.

“I don’t even think it is a house.” I murmured to myself.

“Yeah, it’s a castle.” Rikki answered. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, which held paper, coloring books and lots of colored pencils.

We walked up to the set of oak, hulking, double doors and Rikki took my hand.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me with big, hazel eyes, her hair tumbling down her back in messy curls.

“Are you gonna stand there forever?” She asked, standing up on her tippy toes to ring the doorbell.

Okay, so I was a little nervous, but damn.

Someone answered the door almost immediately- I say someone because it wasn’t Louis.

“Hello, sir.” Then he kind of turned his lip up at Rikki. “...And Madam.”

“Hi… I’m Harry Styles? And this is Rikki Styles. Mr. To-”

“Right this way, sir.” The man interrupted me, gesturing for us to follow him.

Rikki and I stepped into the doorway and I pushed the heavy door closed behind us as the man led us through a confusing couple of rooms- dining, lounge, den?- to one right off the dining, lounge, den? room.

This was obviously an office because there was a set of double doors, with windows set in them, and you could look right into it, at a big oak desk, with papers spewed out on them, and a Louis Tomlinson sitting over them, marking things with a pen.

The… butler?

-I was guessing.-

Knocked on the door and waited for Louis to tell him he could continue.

“There is a Mr. Styles to see you, sir.”

Louis didn’t even look up- just gestured for the man to let me- us in.

There were two chairs stationed in front of his desk- for clients I supposed.

Rikki made herself comfortable in a chair and started pulling out her drawing things.

I sat down in the seat next to her and looked around awkwardly.

“Just give me a minute, Mr. Styles” He cut himself off when he looked up and saw that he was actually addressing Rikki. “Oh, hello…” Then he turned his gaze to me. “Whose this?”

I cleared my throat.

“I know you didn’t say I could bring her, but she doesn't have a babysitt-”

“I do too, have a babysitter, he just didn’t call her.” Rikki commented from her drawing. I flinched.

“It’s fine, I have a few nieces and nephews of my own. There, done.” He said, placing the stack of papers neatly on his desk and scooting his chair back- standing up.

For a man with such a large presence, he was much shorter than me.

Maybe only 5'7 or 5'8.

“Oh, she’s not my niece, she’s my daughter.” I said as I helped her put her things back in her bag and we followed him out into the living room, dining room, den?

He stopped and turned around.

“I didn’t know that.” He said, looking at me with those eyes.

We went through a few rooms, and I took a few pictures before he turned to me.

“Tell me, Mr. Styles... how old are you?” I blinked.

“25.” I answered.

“I didn’t expect that- you have a child and graduated from college, and you’re just 25?” Louis asked me, and I was wondering why he was asking me all this- he was pretty young himself, and he had a huge hulking house and a fucking _butler,_ so.

Rikki skipped ahead of us, twirling around every few feet, and sometimes would talk about how pretty things in this house were.

“I guess, yeah.” I said, snapping a shot of something that Rikki pointed out to me, just to humor her.

Then we entered the kitchen, and Rikki threw a huge fucking fit.

As did I.

I did love a big, beautiful kitchen, and oh, was _this_ a big beautiful kitchen.

There was a huge titanium refrigerator and cabinets for _days_ , and a kitchen isle with black marble counter-tops.

 _All_ of the counter tops were black marble. And beautiful floors and stools at the kitchen isle, and a state-of-the art glass top, and- and-

My mind frizzed out.

“You okay?” Louis asked, and I shook my head a little.

I looked at the empty island, and a vision of “Mr. Tomlinson” setting me on said counter popped into my head, and- shit it’s been a while.

Even though Louis was obviously around the same age as I was- he was my boss.

And not only my boss, but probably straight.

And not only my probably straight boss, but also likely taken.

He had great cheekbones though, and even though I've only _ever_ seen him in slacks, a potentially great ass.

You know, probably.

“Mr. Tomlinson? What’s your first name?” Rikki asked.

“Oh no, don-”

But it was too late, he already told her. “My name’s Louis, lovely.”

“She’s uh…” I scratched the nape of my neck and I swear I saw Louis' gaze follow the movement. “She’s never going to call you Mr. Tomlinson. She calls everyone by their first names.”

“That’s… weird.” Louis said, and Rikki just shrugged and sat on the kitchen floor, pulling out her drawing things again.

I sat on a stool- we had been walking around for what felt like _hours_ and we hadn’t even gone upstairs yet- and Louis sat on another stool on the opposite side of me.

“We aren’t going to get to the upstairs- maybe you can come back some other time?”

I detected a hidden meaning in that, but because Louis was the worst kind of unattainable, I decided to write it off.

“Um, yeah. I’ve got a lot of good pictures here, but everyone would probably like it if I got one of a bedroom.” I said as I watched Rikki carefully lean over her drawings, her hair falling into her eyes. She always impatiently pushed her hair back when she was concentrated, almost always scrunching up her nose.

“I’m free on Monday, during your work time. I can get you the day off to spend here, taking pictures- I have a whole back yard you haven’t gotten to- and your pay won’t be docked.”

I couldn’t turn down a free, quiet, paid work-day, so I nodded.

“Yes, except I have to leave before 3:00 because that’s when I have to pick up Rik.”

Louis cocked his head.

“I can have my driver pick her up, if you need me to.” He started, and I shook my head.

I didn’t know this man from Adam, I’d be damned if I’d let his employee that I’ve never even laid eyes on go pick up Rikki from anywhere.

But because it was coming from a good place in his heart, I decided to be nice about telling him that.

“No, it’s okay. She has a special pick-up list anyway, not just anyone can go get her.” I said.

Louis eyed me and nodded slowly.

“Well, I’ll have Wilfred show you out- I have a meeting in five.”

I had to choke back a laugh- Wilfred?

I smiled, though, and Louis’ eyes flickered to my mouth for a split second.

“Uh Oh.” I heard Rikki call out from the floor suddenly.

* * *

“So you…. have a date?” Liam asked over the phone, and I sighed.

“For the last time, Liam, I don’t have a date- he’s my boss.”

“Harry, he looked at your mouth, he’s attracted to you. I say you just sleep with 'your boss' for this one time, and let out your pent up sexual frustration.”

“I am _not_ frustrated, Liam-”

“You’re a fucking liar and you know it. I had sex last _night_ and i’m sexually frustrated- when was the last time you even had a wank?”

I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t worry about it.” I didn’t have time for all that hum-dummery.

“See? You’re absolutely helpless.”

I rolled my eyes.

“I just don’t have time for _any_ relationship- let alone sex.”

“Great thing about sex, Harry, you don’t have to be in a relationship to have one.”

I rolled my eyes. Harder.

“I have to get Rikki ready for school- stop calling me at 7 in the morning.”

He called me this early because he knew I’d be up, and his shift started at 6:30.

* * *

This time _Louis_ let me in, closing the door behind me as he did.

He was more casual today, in just a blue button up shirt and slacks- I was actually surprised.

“What happened to Wilfred?” I asked, looking around for him.

“Wilfred has days off, you know.”

“But… who else would be here to pretentiously open your front door for your clients?” I asked sarcastically, and Louis side-eyed me.

“I'd hire you for it.” He led me through the house to the patio in the living room, dining, den? “We’ll come out here first.”

There was a cobblestone path that led to a huge circular expanse of cobblestone, with a metal table and chair set in the center of the circle. There were a couple of other paths branching off from the huge circular section.

There was a huge garden that _I_ knew he wasn’t taking care of at the end of one path, and there was another path that led to a big building.

“My gaming room and indoor pool.”

He indicated, waving his hand at the building.

"Games with pool?" I challenged.

"The rooms are separated. I think it's a  _great_ idea."

Either way, I  _really_ wanted to see it.

There was also a path that led to a huge, oval pool with multiple chairs dotted around it, like it was a public pool.

He had an indoor and outdoor pool?

Actually ridiculous.

There was a huge gazebo placed at the end of a one-laned cobblestone path that broke off from the path that lead to the pool building, and the gazebo had a door, and a fire pit, and really everything I wanted to snap pictures of.

The rest of his humongous yard was just outdoor space, perfect for running or sleeping, or building a fucking mini-water park or something.

We walked the path to the gazebo- well, I sprinted the path in excitement and Louis followed behind- and I cracked open the door, looking inside with awe.

The gazebo was in a pentagonal shape and made of glass, the only things covering the windows being white curtains. They were pulled back, though, so you could see outside.

This gazebo was big enough to live out of- my living room and kitchen in one.

The floor was made out of hardwood, a dark cherry kind.

The fire pit was huge and gorgeous, and looked like it was part of the ground, and the deck was just built around it. There were two couches on either side, making the fire-pit the focal point of the room, and the roof above was made of perfectly clear glass (who cleaned it?) and I started thinking about what it would be like to lie on one of the sand white couches and stare up at the endless stars, and just fall into the sky.

I sat on a couch and took off my pack and camera so that I could stare up at the sky properly.

“You okay, mate?”

“It’s gorgeous, innit? The sky, it’s beautiful. Rik, she colors the sky all the time, but tells me she can’t ever draw it right- she just ‘can’t get the beauty down’, summat like that.” I started ranting, wanting to be swallowed up by it all.

I knew Louis was sitting across from me, but I felt his eyes on me, and I couldn't understand why.

He should be looking at the sky, really.

“There’s a lot of gorgeous things in this world, Mr. Styles.”

I tore my eyes away to look at him.

I imagined him walking over, kissing me.

“Yeah, I know, I love Earth.” I murmured, and Louis just smirked at me, and laid back on his couch.

"Me too, love." And he was  _finally_ looking at the sky with me. _  
_

I hoped this little crush that seemed to be budding would dispel soon.

“Do you want to see it at night?” He asked slowly, and I nodded immediately, without even looking.

“Next week I’m having a little get together, maybe you should come- it’ll be at night, and it’ll be in here- it’s a s’mores party.” He said nervously as I looked back at the sky.

Expected.

“Um, yeah, if I can find a babysitter.” I said, wondering if Lou would be up for babysitting at night.

“If not, I’ll find you one. I want you to come, Harold.” I looked at him again, shocked that he said my first name.

Even if it wasn’t my actual first name.

 **“** Okay, thank you. **”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post the third chapter immediately.


	3. It's all about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and stuff- it's a huuuge boost to my confidence.

The person who answered the door this time was a dirty-blonde with striking blue eyes and a wide grin, clutching a box of graham crackers under his arm.

“Hello, there.” He said, a thick irish accent startling me.

“Hi… I’m Harry.” I started, feeling awkward.

“Oh my god, you’re the guy Lou’s been ranting on about, aren’t ya? Oh...was I s’posed to say that?” He asked himself, lowering his head in thought during the second part of his sentence. “Oh, well. Come in.”

He let me in, closing the door behind me and walking with me to the back door.

“So I hear you have a bitty one. What’s her name, then?” He asked, cleverly pushing the patio door open with his forehead and foot.

“Um, Rikki.”

“Yeah, I remember somethin' like that. Oh, I’m Niall, by the way.” He finally introduced himself when we entered the gazebo, setting the box of crackers down on a couch. He slapped his hands together like there was dirt on them, and then held out his hand for me to shake. “Niall Horan.”

“Harry. Harry Styles. Where’s everyone at?”

“Well, I told them that I wasn’t going to get the chocolate, crackers and marsh, so Sophia and Louis are in the kitchen getting them.” He said, leaning over and starting the fire pit, opening some kind of panel in the wall- turning a dial- and then lighting a match, throwing it in the pit.

Sophia? I love Sophia.

“One time Louis had a spit-roast above this dumb thing. The whole gazebo smelled like pig for days after.” Niall commented, and I smiled at his nostalgia. “Not that i’m complaining, I love pork.”

"He also once thought It'd be a good idea to throw whipped cream in it while it was on. The fire marshals got pretty upset."

By the time Louis and Sophia- sporting a crazy-sized bag of marshmallows -banged their way into the gazebo, Niall had eaten his way through two packs of crackers.

They had really only taken like… 10 minutes at the most.

She put her bag of marsh next to the box of crackers, and Louis set down his container of chocolate next to all of that.

“Oy, Harold.” He said, smiling at me.

I was a little surprised at how quickly Louis took to me as well, but I decided not to argue.

I did have a bit of a crush on him, after all.

“Harold! Good to see you.” Sophia exclaimed, smiling at me.

“This is all I invited- Harold, this is, well, you know. And vice versa.” Louis said, gesturing at Sophia and grabbing a pack of crackers, some chocolate, and a fair amount of marshmallows as he sat on the couch next to me.

“I assume you've already met Niall.” Louis said, and Niall nodded, a fully cooked s'more somehow already in his mouth- this guy put food away. And quickly.

Sophia moved to sit beside Niall, making the four piece more comfortable.

* * *

“Niall and I have to leave soon.” Sophia said after about two hours of conversation, and I found myself not wanting them to go.

I _loved_ Sophia, she was down to earth, and blunt, and clever.  


And for being best friends of a rich person, Niall were extremely nice, and funny, and… normal, really.

Even Louis.

I noticed that Niall laughed a lot- at everything.

If he met Liam, he’d probably boost his ego to the highest of levels.

“Why?” Louis asked, a little disappointed.

This was the first time I’d ever seen Louis in sweatpants.

Random, I know, but he had done a hand gesture earlier that brought my eyes to shift towards his pants.

After they said their goodbyes- Niall with a bag of chocolate tucked under his arms- they departed, and Louis turned to me.

“Thanks for coming…”

“Yeah. Why did you want me here anyway?”

Louis looked at me for a second and smiled. “I don’t know you just… I don’t know. You need to get out a lot more, and I thought my friends would adore you- which they do- and I like you so, yeah, ya know? Plus it was a perfect time for you to see the stars at night.”

I smiled at him for being so considerate about the sky thing.

I had been peeking all night, and decided I’d get absorbed into the stars right after I checked my phone- and roasted this marshmallow.

“So, your 6th draft on the article…” Louis started, and I looked at him, somehow unsurprised that he was bringing it up.

For the last two weeks we had been fighting about the article- him saying that he wanted certain things, and me telling him that he was wrong, and just a _lot_ of back and forth. And he would tell me he'd fire me because I shouldn't be talking to him like that, and I’d tell him he’d never fire me, because then he would've wasted his time, and he'd just shake his head and give good wishes to my daughter as I left. Yesterday I had dropped my 6th draft off in his mailbox with a resigned sigh.

"Louis. Don't worry about my 6th draft. My 6th draft is brilliant."

Louis laughed at me. "Your 6th draft is fucked- for one, it has  _no_ pictures of my pool and gaming room. Or of my cat. My cat is very important to me."

"I haven't even  _seen_ your cat, Louis." I looked at my phone and realised how late it was- I have never been out too late before, and I didn't want to start now. "I have to leave soon."

I murmured, standing up in front of Louis and stretching. I felt my shirt ride up and Louis reached out from the couch and pressed his fingertips against my stomach, running his fingers over my skin, even after my shirt fell back down.

I was really surprised.

Three seconds ago I was  _certain_ he was straight, and unattracted to me.

Now he was touching my stomach?

"You have a nice torso, yeah? And tattoos?"

I nodded. I got most of my tattoos before Rikki's mom left and I could afford them, but if I had a good month sometimes I'd go get another one.

I liked tattoos. I also worked out at home when I could, so... there's the nice torso part.

"Love tattoos."

"Got a few 'mself." Louis murmured, wrapping his hands around my hips and pulling me towards him.

He gently lifted my shirt some and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against my stomach.

I shuddered at the tenderness.

Uh Oh.

"I have to go." I said after clearing my throat.

Louis looked up and stood himself, letting my hips go. 

When we got to my car he smiled. "Sorry about that, I guess I had too many S'mores."

I shook my head and waved my hand like what he did didn't just fuck me up.

"Uh, that's okay it's nothing -yeah -um ...?"

Louis looked concerned for a second.

"Oh my god. You're not attracted- I'm so sorry I'm so sorry." He looked so concerned that he had offended me.

I shook my head "No, I uh... I  _am_ attracted? It was okay it was...good." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Well I'm attracted to you, as well. I mean, I know you're my employee, but if you _think_ about it, you don't work closely with me at  _all_ , so." Louis started, and he sounded like he was babbling- nervous even.

I nodded and opened the car door, slipping in. Right before I drove away he knocked on the window and I rolled it down- a hand roller- to answer him.

“Hey, uh, I’m free in two fridays for a first date, if you’re willing. I mean, you still haven't seen my cat. Or upstairs.” He said, smiling at me.

I was _more_ than willing.

“Yeah, I’m free.”

* * *

“You guys… kissed?” Louise asked me once I got home, her eyes big and surprised.

“Not kissed really. He just kind of kissed my stomach?  - he’s really hot.”

She looked at me. “To each their own. You didn’t…?” And then she made sexual gestures with her hands and I shook my head.

“No, we haven’t even gone on a first date yet.”

“Well, from your description of this guy, it sounds like classy doesn’t matter with how good he looks.” I shook my head at her.

“He’s just.. really pretty.”

“So, am I babysitting for your first date?”

I stood up from the kitchen counter to go sit on the couch with my cup of tea. “If you're available- two Fridays from now. I’ll pay you-”

She glared at me. “Have you even paid your rent yet?”

I shook my head.

“so how are you going to pay me? I’ll babysit free.”

“Louise, that’s really nice of you and all, but this might be a longer thing than usual and-”

“Harry Styles. Do you think I don't know how long It’s been for you? Anyone can just look at you and _know_. You’re drying up, and I’m babysitting for free. Two facts that you just gotta live with.” I rolled my eyes and sighed.

“Thank you, Louise, I know you have a business and stuff, so thanks for taking the time for Rikki.”

As she walked out the door she smiled at me. “It is a babysitting service after all.”

* * *

“Harold Styles?” I turned around at the mention of my not name, and there was a Sophia looking around, I assumed looking for me.

“Yes, yeah, me I’m Harry.” I stated, and she looked relieved.

“Oh, good. Mr. Tomlinson requires your presence.” 

Currently I was in someone’s meeting room, bending over an article that I was asked to edit- I didn’t have my own office-not even one with the other writers-, I just had to use other people’s meeting rooms.

“Tell ‘Mr. Tomlinson’ that I’m busy.” I told her. “And I apologize for you coming all the way down here.” I started.

It was about 5 days away from the date that Louis had asked me on, but I still had no idea when or where.

I was sort of losing my patience with him.

Sophia sighed. “I'm gunna sit down really quick?” She said, and I nodded.

I was sitting at an oval, wooden table with rolling chairs placed all around it, so she sat in the chair across from me.

She kicked off her shoes and rubbed her feet and smiled at me.

“These shoes suck and I’ve been in them all day.”

After a few beats of a pen on my cheek later, I asked.

“What’s it like? Being Louis’ assistant?”

Sophia sighed again, leaning her elbows on the table. “‘s not bad, really. Just busy. He has a truck load of appointments, and calls, and meetings and all of the like. I just need a coffee, sometime y’know?”

I raised my eyebrow.

“He treats your harshly?” I asked, ready to break off whatever with him at the drop of a hat.

“No, no no. He brings me coffee in the mornings, and donuts even. He’s very sweet. He invited me to that party because he's my _friend_ , not just my boss. I just need to go out for a coffee sometimes, to relax and all that.” She said quickly, sighing again and slipping her shoes back on.

“Oh well, time for me to get back to the grind.” And before she walked out she put her hand on my shoulder. “And thanks for being so nice… a lot of co-workers aren’t.”

Why? Did they not like her?

I went back to work, and managed to scratch out a few lines before someone slid in the same seat Sophia had just been in.

“You avoiding me, love?” I looked up and sighed at Louis, my writing pausing.

“Are you _allowed_ to mix with your inferiors? Or am I just an exception?” I teased.

Louis sat back in his chair and smiled at me, running his index finger in un-recognizable patterns on the table.

“Cheeky. It’s a bit of both. I asked you a question.” At the end of his sentence he sat forward and watched me.

“Are _you_  avoiding _me_? Because you haven’t contacted me since the party.”

Louis sighed. “I’ve been busy. And this is a two part deal, love." He said, gesturing back and forth between us."You haven’t contacted me either. This date still on, though?”

I looked at him. “I’ve been busy.”

It was never really cancelled. On my side, at least.

“Do I have to pay? Because I don’t really think I can.” Louis gasped at me.

“I am the _CEO_ of a huge company, and _I_ asked _you_ on the date. You think I’d ask you to pay? Honestly, I’m offended.” He stated, covering his heart dramatically with his palm.

I shrugged.

“Mr. Tomlinson. I said I wouldn't come up to your office because am busy. That wasn't a lie. I have a job to keep, you know.” I said his name sarcastically.

Louis took his feet off the table - he had put them on halfway through the conversation- and stood up.

On his way out he placed a hand on the side of my neck and leaned down.

“I am to not be dismissed like that again…” He murmured, and kissed my cheek before he left.

I rolled my eyes.

He definitely had a “power” issue.

* * *

“Daddy?” I cracked my eyes open immediately, because she sounded distressed.

I didn’t like distress and Rikki together.

“Yeah, are you okay?” I asked, rubbing my eyes and sitting up on the couch, sleepily reaching out for her forehead.

I have accidentally fallen for a few “I’m sick” false alarms, so it was just a natural gesture.

Except she was _burning_ up.

She’s never done _that_ before.

My sleep suddenly dissipated and I noticed that she was holding her stomach and scrunching her eyes. “Baby?”

“My tummy hurts. I feel bad.” And then she proceeded to run to the bathroom, me following close behind.

I helped her towards the toilet and she got sick, and my heart wrenched.

After two well-spent hours at the hospital, I was given some antibiotics, and a promise that her stomach bug would pass after a couple of days.

Thank god it was Friday, because there'd be a lot less school skipping involved.

I was also glad I didn’t work on the weekends because I would be worried sick the whole time.

* * *

 

I was laying on the bed next to Rikki as she tried to sleep, petting her even more (somehow) unruly hair every now and then.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

I spluttered.

“Um, no, what makes you think that?” Her eyes were mostly closed, and she opened them and poked me in the cheek, right where my dimple would be.

“Louise told me, she said ‘your daddy is going on a date on Friday’ and if you go on a date, then It’s your boyfriend.” She said it like it was nothing less than fact.

“Why did ‘Miss lou’” I said, (correcting her). “Tell you about that?” I asked patiently, kissing her forehead.

“Harry, What day is it?”

“Friday, love. Good thing you’re not in school tomorrow, yeah? And I’m not at work.”

Her eyes widened and she put her head back to look at me in the eye, panicked.

“But your _date_ is on Friday. You **_have_** to go.” She exclaimed, and I widened my own eyes in surprise.

It _was_ Friday.

“No, love I’m not going anywhere.”

“Louise could come over. It is rude to not go isn’t it?” She asked innocently.

"It's also rude to refer to adults by their first names, so whose  _really_  the rule breaker here?" I challenged. “Maybe. But I don’t really care.” I continued.

“You could leave me here by myself, I’ll be okay.” She said innocently, waving her hand like a dismissal.

I smiled and started to answer her, but she had suddenly fallen to sleep, and resolved to at least _call_ Louis.

I carefully detached myself from her limbs and walked into the living room, dialing the office. I should call in sick anyway.

“Hello, This is Louis Tomlinson’s office.” Sophia said politely.

“Hi, this is Harry Styles I was wondering-”

“Harold? Louis had made me scour the _entire_ building for you this morning, did you know that? Anyway, I’ll patch you to him immediately.” She said. “Also, I had a donut for you and you didn’t come into work. Mark ate it.”

I smiled through the phone before a-

“ _HAROLD_. Sophia and I had a bet as to whether you were kidnapped by a band irate aliens. I lost. Anyway, after work, come up to my office and we’ll start the da-”

“That’s the thing. I’m not coming into the office today. And I have to… move the date. Rikki is sick, she got some stomach virus, and I can’t leave her for at _least_ 3 days…”

There was a bit of silence behind the line.

“That’s horrible. She’ll be okay, yeah?” Louis asked, genuinely worried. I nodded, and then realised he couldn’t see that over the phone.

“Yeah, she’ll be okay. It was really scary when she woke me up this morning, almost had a heart attack.”

“Yeah?” He asked, and it sounded like he felt better since I said she’d be okay.

“Maybe we can do this next weekend?”

After a little more conversation he hung up and I made my way back into the room and (carefully) crawled on the bed with Rikki, eventually falling asleep too.

* * *

“Harry.” I opened my eyes and reached out for Rikki, her voice waking me up.

“Someone is knocking on the door.” She said sleepily, and I groaned.

“I’ll take care of it, kitten.” I said, kissing her on the forehead and then getting up, stretching.

I walked drowsily towards the front door- forgetting to look through the peephole- and opened it, my eyes widening at the sight of Louis holding a box of cupcakes on the other side.

“Hi. You’re at my house.”

“Got your address, oops.” Louis said, shrugging his shoulder. “But I brought cupcakes so…”

“Um, yeah… come in.” I said, stepping aside and closing the door behind him.

I felt fucking self-conscious- his house was so big and clean and I was in a one-bedroom flat with toys thrown every which way.

He put the box down on the counter and looked around.

“Modest.” He said, sitting down on the couch like he owned the place.

“Yeah, it’s a one- bedroom. My money is tied up in things like rent and babies.”

I sat down next to him and he pointed at me suddenly.

“Speaking of, where _is_ your baby?”

“She’s in her room, off the... hallway” He was up and gone before I even finished the sentence, and I followed behind slowly, leaning against the doorway.

“Louis?” I heard Rikki’s voice say, and the smile in his voice made my heart melt a little bit as he gently laid out on the bed next to her.

“Your dad told me ‘bout your sick. How’re you feeling?”

“I’ve had better days.” She stated smartly. “Louis, I have a question.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you Harry’s boyfriend?” Then she whispered. “I hope so because _everybody_ should have a somebody.”

My eyes softened and Louis looked up at me with a grin.

“I don’t think so quite yet. We haven’t even had a first date.”

Rikki buried her head in her personal blanket. “It’s all my _fault_ because if I didn’t get sick, you could go on a date and then be boyfriends.”

“No, no, love.” Louis soothed. “It’s _not_ your fault.”

“Oh, okay. I’m sleepy, Louis, can you please leave me alone?” She asked innocently, going right back to sleep.

Louis pushed up from the bed and walked to sit on the couch.

I sat next to him (again) and he sighed.

“She’s precious.”

“I’m a fan.” I commented, and Louis looked at me.

“Does she have a mom?” I shook my head.

“I mean, yes, she has a mom. But she left when Rikki was 2, and I’ve not heard from her since.”

“Why’d she leave? I mean, I know _you’re_ not that great but _Rikki_ …” He teased.

“I don’t know. She said she need to ‘figure herself out’. I’d known her since I was so  _young_. I loved her, I was _in_ love with her.” I murmured.

“And now?”

“I’m not anymore. It kind of turned into a dull hatred once Rikki turned 5 and I hadn’t received _one_ phone call, anything. Now i’m just… indifferent. What about you, hot shot?”

Louis took off his jacket and his shoes, loosened his tie and laid back down against the arm of the couch.

“Regular life of a rich kid. Spoiled to death, huge house, father taught me everything about the company, and when he died, left it to me.”

I gasped a little bit. “He… passed?”

“Yeah, just me and me mum, now. He died a while back, long time ago.” Louis said, opening his arms.

I climbed in his lap, my back to his front, and he wrapped his arms around me, and sat me back against him.

“Tell, me Harold.” He said, sitting his chin on the top of my head. “Since you’re so busy taking care of Rikki… who's taking care of _you_?”

“It’s not _about_ me.” I murmured.

“It’s starting to be _all_ about you.” Louis said offhand, under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since chapters 1-3 were mostly pre-written, I was able to bang them out in two days, but for the rest of the chapters, a week at most. I might be able to bang out these chapters quicker than the Ouch! I think I fell for you series, because they're shorter, so it's sort of your guess as good as mine.


	4. Nervous and wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> For like, not posting for a while.  
> There's really no excuse.  
> It's the Netflix. And no, that's not an excuse.  
> Just an explanation that takes the blame off of me.

“Harold! Fancy meeting you here.” Louis exclaimed, sliding into a chair on the other side of the table, across from me.

“Well, it _does_ happen to be the building we both work in.” I answered, and just Louis waved his hand.

“It’s fancy because it’s your first day back, no?” He explained, and I tapped my pen against the table, watching him.

“You _do_ know my name Isn’t Harold, right?”

“Pity.” Louis commented, and then leaned forward. “So I take it that your sprig is feeling better?”

I perked up and smiled.

“Yes, yeah, she’s doing much better. She hadn’t thrown up for an entire day, and her doctor said she could go back to school, and she’s only missed 2 days total.” I babbled, placing the pen behind my ear.

“Harold. Tell me something.”

I was sitting in a different meeting room today. This time an editing a magazine spread in the home and garden magazines had me in their clutches, something about bushes and how not to water them.

I don’t know _how_ Louis found me, I hadn’t talked to him at _all_ since he dropped by my flat on Friday. I had actually just got in, not but an hour or so ago.

“Anything, Lou.” I said, exasperated.

I needed to have this edit in. On _time_ , and he was distracting me.

“Why do you sit in these meeting rooms so much?” Louis raised his eyebrows in genuine interest.

“I don’t have an office, and everyone gets really upset if you try to sit in _their_ offices. Louis, you’ve worked here for _years_  never noticed the _plethora_ of floating writers sitting in random meeting rooms?”

He shook his head.

“I seem to only notice you, these days.” He said under his breath. “Why don’t you use _my_ office, then? Probably big enough to accommodate you, yeah?”

His voice held a double entendre, and I honestly had so much work to do and no time for him.

“What about the others? The other writers who would feel upset at your favoritism towards me?”

Louis scoffed jokingly and sat back.

“I do _not_ show you favoritism. You’re just my favorite and I give you benefits because of personal interest.”

His good mood was rubbing off on me.

I leaned over the writing I was doing to focus on him more.

He was in a black suit and blue eyes, and I was absolutely smitten.

He tapped his fingers against the oak table and smirked at me.

“Did you know that today I’ve bought over a client that I’ve been trying to get for _years._  And this guy I’ve been dating, he’s gonna meet my cat today. ”

“Today?” I sputtered, surprised at his assumption.

“Yeah. Upset I moved on so soon?”

“What does he look like?” I asked, playing along. 

“Well he has curly, long, brown hair- gorgeous, really, I’d love to play with it.”

“Yeah?” I asked, goading him.

“And green eyes that look at everybody as if they're the most important thing in the world. Not great on my ego, of course, but hell, It’s pretty hot.”

“He also works here. He’ll be working in my office soon, in like… five minutes if you want to meet him?”

I rolled my eyes.

“Louis, you’ll distract me. And I can’t go to your house because I have to pick Rikki up. And you _know_  I don’t like telling my babysitter last minute about-”

Louis cut me off.

“Just bring her, yeah?”

I was slightly surprised. I gathered my things and stood, looking at him.

“If I bring her, there will be absolutely _no_ hanky panky.”

Louis hurried to stand- a little awkwardly, as if anything he did _could_ be awkward- and walked over, slinging his arm around my neck.

“Mr. Styles. I have no intention to do any hankering, or pankering. Hum _Dummery_ perhaps-”

“Louis.”

“Harold, I’ll do my best to keep my hands to myself.”

“ _Someone's_ in a good mood today. Also, can you start keeping your hands to yourself now? All the writers are starting to hate me cause they seem to think you’re growing fond.”

“Well.” Louis said, dropping his hand, goosing me on the way down.

“Well… what?” I asked, stepping towards the door.

“Well...” He opened the door for me- “Because I _am_ , Mr. Styles.”

I stopped outside the door, and turned to him.

“Are...what?”

He smirked at me.

“Fond of you.”

* * *

“I think Louis should move.” Rikki voiced from the back seat as I parked in his driveway.

“Why’s that, love?” I asked as I met her at front of the car.

“Because he’s too far away. He’s wasting your gas.” She said matter-of-factly, and I smiled, patting her on the head.

I was pretty sure that her hair was getting bigger by the hour.

Maybe I should call Louise soon, she seemed to be the _only_ person who knew how to tame the monstrosity that is Rikki’s hair.

Louis was sitting on the front steps in a red Henley and skinnies, holding a flower and smirking up at me.

While I hated flowers- I mean, they were pretty fucking cliche’- I decided to forgive him because his arms were out to play in the shirt he was wearing, and I was not beyond that sort of bribery.

When we reached the steps, he was perfectly at Rikki’s height, and I stood above him.

“Thanks for the flower, Louis.” I started.

“Oh, did you think this was for _you_? Shame.” He said, handing the flower to Rikki. “A dandelion. Partly because It’s universally loved, no matter that It’s a weed, and I think that’s _cool_. And mostly because It’s the world's funnest plant, and I also think _that’s_ cool”

Rikki beamed. “Also, It’s _so_ fun that it convinces everybody to spread It’s fluffy stuff so that it can make more dandelions. And I think that’s _smart_.”

Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise, and I shrugged.

“I teach her biology. She loves it.”

“Well, let’s go inside, then, bean? Your dad can teach me how to make spaghetti and cake.” Louis said, leading us into the house.

Rikki made a face, probably because it sounded like Louis had said "Spagehtti  _in_ cake".

His butler was right at the door as we went inside, greeting us so suddenly that it made my heart race and my hand immediately push Rikki behind me in protection.

“I nearly had a heart attack! How are you, Wilfred?” I asked politely, as I clasped my chest, willing my heart to beat slower.

“Very well, sir.”

“We’ll be in the kitchen, Wilfred, in case you need us.” Louis said as he passed, making his way through his dining? Living? Den? to the huge, beautiful kitchen that I’ve only seen once before.

Rikki sat on the floor immediately, right where she had been the last time- surprisingly out of the way of foot traffic- and pulled out crayons and a coloring page from her bookbag, making ready for a hard day at work.

It was amost as if she hadn’t been sick just yesterday.

She was slightly slower than usual, and her appettite was down, but that was about it.

Louis called for my attention and then widened his arms, gesturing to the ingredients on the large black kitchen island.

“Louis, why can’t you make spaghetti on your own?”

Louis bit his lip and smiled at me hesitantly. “Never really, uh… learned to cook, really. Was rich, yeah? So my parents had a chef. _I_ have a chef too, comes in once a week to cook me meals to last me said week.”

“Well, I am surprised that you even knew what goes _into_ spaghetti." I said sarcastically, watching Louis idly finger a box of noodles.

"Uh... I didn't. I had my chef get the ingredients."

"And you think _I_ can make spaghetti?”

“Yeah, didn’t you mention it to me once?” I did, mention it to him once before that I was good at cooking, I just couldn’t afford real food to cook.

I sighed.

“Harry makes a really good pot noodle.” Rikki called out, and I winced.

“C’mon Harold. This is just pot noodle- with sauce. I’ll be your sou chef.”

I smirked at him and started pulling out pots- he had pointed to the cabinet that they were located in earlier- filling one with water.

“I think you mean my _Lou_ chef.” I retorted as I turned the water on and sat back.

Louis looked confused.

“Why water? That’s how you make spaghetti?”

“I’m almost _sure_ that’s the _only_ way to cook pasta. Are you certain you’re clever, or is the success based off the pretty face?”

Louis folded his arms and pouted a little, and I smiled.

* * *

I had a brush in my hand and a comb in my mouth, carefully balancing a small tub of hair grease on my knee, listening to Rikki giving me shit about how bad I was at doing hair.

Then my cell rung, and I let out a breath of relief (did I hear Rikki let one out as well?) and picked it up, suddenly remembering to pluck the comb from my mouth.

“Lo’?” I asked, still trying to brush at a difficult knot. I wondered how much easier it would be to just straighten it, and then decided better- she had told me multiple times that she loved her hair to be “Big and curly, like yours except prettier.”

I don't understand why I continue to let her disrespect me so.

“Big curly!” I heard Louis’ voice on the other side and tried not to be too creeped out by the circumstances.

“Hey. Hi.” I said distractedly, and Louis tisked.

“You’re not fucking some other guy are you? That would put a big damper on our swimming plans.”

I sputtered. “ _Swimming_ plans?”

“Well, yeah. M’ having a pool party on saturday. And don’t worry, I’ve already paid your babysitter ahead of time, she’ll take Rikki to her house after the party so you can stay for a less _kid_ -friendly environment.”

I rolled my eyes.

“I hope you understand how _very_ creepy that entire sentence w-.”

“Your babysitter found me, actually, Mr. Styles. She heard wind from Rikki about my identity, and called me to congratulate on my ‘Total catch’ and ‘If you ever need me to babysit Rikki- because Harry has a hard time asking- call me up.’” I sighed. “And since we haven’t had any alone time, I invited her to the pool party, and you know the rest.”

I rolled my eyes.

“So, Rikki'll be the only kid there?” I asked, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder for better concentration.

This fucking knot was killing me.

“No, I told you, I have a few nieces and nephews. And Niall’s got tons of tiny family members. And I’m inviting Sophia and a few other people- didn’t you mention you had a best friend?”

“Yeah, Liam Payne, works _all_ the time. Super sweet.”

“You invited him, right?” Louis asked, and I sighed.

“Yeah, I invited him.” I humored.

“That’s a bit presumptuous, innit, love?”

Not to mention im _possible_ since I found out about this party _literally_ less than five minutes ago.

“Well, maybe I can’t go. I mean, I just got Rikki’s hair to look decent- the chlorine will be horrible for her hair… I’d have to wash it…” Just the thought made my brain ache, and I wondered HOW a bunch of dead skin could render a guy with an iq of 140 so useless.

“Why don’t you tell _her_ that, and get back to me?”

“Louis, you do realise that in a span of two months you’ve been in my life _quite_ a bit?” I retorted.

I could hear Louis smirk, I swear I could.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked.

“I’ll see you at the totally _rad_ pool party.”

* * *

Liam parked in the lot next to my car, having demanded that he drive on his own, that way he could leave whenever he wanted to.

I got out of the car, going round the side to help Rikki out.

She had insisted that she wear her pool floaties _in_ the car, and got stuck trying to get out.

Liam came up behind me as I leaned in the backseat, making a loud whistling noise at the surroundings.

“This place is… nice.” He sounded so incredulous and innocent that I was smiling when I emerged from the car. He turned to me and leaned in like it was secret. “But did you see that _thing_ we passed on the way in?”

Rikki nodded gravely. “It’s a castle.”

Liam was dressed in a blank tank top and baggy shorts and sneakers and the expensive watch his grandfather gave him, topped with a backwards hat.

He’d be good friends with Niall.

“We ‘aven’t even gone in yet. Just you wait.” I promised, and Liam’s chocolaty eyes widened, and I was reminded of Rikki that one time when I told her that the sun didn’t _actually_ disappear at night.

“Well, what are we waiting for, then?”

When we got inside, Wilfred greeted us (Cautiously) and then ordered us to follow him.

“He has a butler?” Liam leaned in and asked _trying_ to be quiet.

“Yeah. His name’s Wilfred. Has a chef too, can’t cook a lick of food.” Liam’s eyes widened again and I resisted the urge to hug him into me and not let him go.

"The  _Butler_ has a  _chef_?" He asked himself quietly.

When we maneuvered through the living? Dining? Den? to the outside patio, Wilfred tipped his hat to us and left, assuming we’d be able to get to the pool alright. It _was_ a straight shot.

Liam leaned in again when we reached the hub that branched out to the various parts of the backyard, just as incredulous.

“Look at that _veranda_. What’s in that building, there?” He asked, bouncing from place to place, excited, pointing.

“There’s a big fire pit in there. He said he has an indoor pool and arcade games in the building.” The gazebo had all the curtains down so that you couldn’t see inside- I guess to discourage travelers, and to the outdoor pool off a different path.

It wasn’t until we got to the pool that I realised exactly how big it was.

Louis was currently trying to dunk Sophia under the water, and there were other assortments of children giggling and splashing each other in the shallow end.

Rikki looked at me for permission, and after a thorough list of things she _shouldn’t_ do in a pool, she ran off to the other kids, poised and ready to do the opposite of  _all_ of those things.

Liam’s eyes were still wide. I wondered if he had blinked at _all_ since we pulled into this neighborhood.

Then Louis and Sophia exited the pool, Louis stopping to say something to and older woman as Sophia broke off and walked up to us.

“ _Harry_! I’m glad you could come.” Then she cupped a hand around her mouth and leaned in like she was telling me a secret. “Louis won’t shut _up_ about you. ‘But what does he look like shirtless? What if _I_ look bad shirtless? What if Liam hates me?’”

Then she turned to a very stunned looking Liam and held her hand out. “And you must be him? Sophia.” She introduced, and Liam took her hand nervously.

I raised my eyebrows. Sophia was in a very modest black one-piece and _sopping_ wet, so I really didn't know what Liam had to be so nervous about.

“Li-Lima. I mean Liam. Lima Payne. I mean-” Sophia cut him off with a giggle and smiled more fondly at him as Louis walked up, blocking my line of vision to Rikki. Liam suddenly thought to drop her hand and Sophia smiled wider.

“Hey, let’s go swim, yeah?” Sophia offered, obviously wanting to give Louis and I some privacy. Liam nodded and followed her, pulling off his clothes on the way to the pool.

In my attempt to be nosy in whatever this _thing_ is Liam just contracted for Sophia, I had paid almost no attention to Louis.

Or more specifically, his attire.

Or more specifically, his lack there-of. So, I decided to change my ways and scan over him.

He was in swim trunks with ducks on them, and really that was all. My eyes trailed over his torso now that I wasn’t so distracted, (Had to still keep a side eye on Rikki) and I smiled. He was toned, a slight hint of abdomen, built like a football player. He had an “It is what it is” tattoo on his upper chest, with a thick black number “70” underneath it.

He had really nice thighs.

He smiled at me. “Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Styles.”

“You too.” I murmured, and he hugged me, soaking wet.

I frowned as I felt the water seep through my clothes and Louis pulled back, looking surprised. “Wh- who-how’d you get wet? Guess you’ve no choice, then.”

“No choice than to… what?”

Louis smiled and pulled at the bottom of my shirt, tugging up. “No choice than to take of your clothes, love. You look like you’re on your way to a hipster's funeral anyway.”

I was wearing a button down black shirt and black skinny jeans,- swimming trunks artfully shoved underneath them- a hat that I found at a thrift store the previous week, and Rikki’s pool bag slung over my shoulder. Also black.

I looked around. There was a peppering of adults laying around on the pool chairs, watching their kids. From most of their nonchalant states, I assumed they were used to big parties like this.

I decided that I wasn’t comfortable changing at the only entrance to the pool- the most interesting of places for the eye to fall- and moved to an empty pool chair that faced the shallow end.

Louis shrugged and followed me as I sat on the chair and ripped my jeans off hastily, a lot of kicking and cussing involved. Louis sat on the chair opposite of me and watched with a small smile, standing and walking to me once I managed to wrestle my jeans off and carefully place them at the foot of the chair.

As soon as he had gotten up, a subtle current of energy starting flowing between us, and I realised how long it had been since I’d _actually_ had sex with... anyone.

He stood above me, between my legs, and started unbuttoning my shirt.

“I'm worried that your jeans may be cutting off your circulation.” I tried not to pay attention to the fact that Louis' hips were _really_ close to my face, and decided instead to focus on Rikki. Except he was in my line of vision, so my eyes were forced back to his stomach.

“Hardly appropriate, yeah?” I asked quietly.

It wasn’t _what_ he was doing exactly that was inappropriate, but more the intimacy, the energy of it. 

Louis raised his eyebrows at me. “Just helping you with your shirt, love.”

Bullshit.

He finished unbuttoning, pushing the shirt off my shoulders as I stood, Louis having to back up due to his proximity.

As soon as he stepped back, the tension dropped and I heard Niall’s voice.

“Hola, lovebirds.” When he reached us he busted out laughing, though, almost doubling over.

Probably due to the pair of birds tattooed on my chest.

“ ** _Niall_** , mate!” Louis cried, throwing his arms around Niall, clapping him on the back in greeting.

Niall shed his flip flops (The only thing but swim trunks that he seemed to have come wearing) and ran full throttle at the pool, throwing a peace sign before he jumped straight into the deep end.

Louis raised his eyebrow at me, challenging me to an obvious who-could-make-the-biggest-splash competition.

After a very heated argument about who _really_ made the biggest splash- Liam and Niall on my side, Sophia and Rikki (Traiter) on Louis’ side- I took Rikki out into the deep end, surprised at her fearlessness.

“You’re not scared, love?”

“Should I be?” She retorted. “Plus, I have on floaties, Harold.”

Traiter.

“Of _course_ she’s not scared.” Liam interjected, grabbing her and throwing her into the air, catching her _and_ my panic every single time.

She giggled and then looked at Liam with a serious expression. “I request, sir Liam that you take me back to the shallow end, to my friends!” And she pointed at the shallow end dutifully.

Liam smiled with enough teeth to birth a shark, and laughed. “Of course, my lady.” And he looked at me for permission before he escorted her to the other side of the pool.

I swam up against the back wall of the pool, occasionally kicking my feet to keep myself afloat as I kept an eye on Rikki.

Sophia swum up next to me and looked at Liam, Louis and Niall (and a spattering of some other adults), who were currently initiating an intense game of marco polo with the kids.

“He’s kinda gorgeous, yeah?” She asked, and I wondered which one she was talking about. The dirty blonde who was currently pumping his fists in the air in rhythm, the mine, or to the Brown haired puppy keeping a hawkeye watch on Rikki as if she was the queen.

“The one with the brown eyes… Liam?” She asked, remembering his name.

“Yeah, he’s pretty go- you know he’s single, right?” I asked, and Sophia’s eyes twinkled.

She rarely beat around the bush with things she said, I was so surprised she hadn't just straight asked him out.

“Really? He’s just… really sweet. All those muscles and yet so soft.”

“Yeah, he’s just a really big quilt, basically.” I didn’t tell her how weird he had acted around her, and how unusual his behavior was, since I didn’t think it was my buisness to say.

“Well, I sort of want to wrap my legs around him. He has a really nice torso.”

I shook my head. “What’s important are his arms- but you didn’t hear that from me.” I rarely thought of Liam so objectively, but I _did_ like a good bit of positive gossip.

Sophia smiled at me.

“You know, I’m glad.”

“Bout’?” I asked, watching Louis pop out of the water to scare the shit out of an unsuspecting 10 year old.

“You, and Louis. You’re good for each other. At first I thought you only _really_ were in it for his money, but you’re especially good for _him_. Did you guys… you know? After we left?”

I looked at her, slightly confused. “What convinced you that I’m not in it for the money? We haven’t even kissed yet.”

Her eyebrows raised almost to her hairline. “ _Wow_. And It’s been about two _months_? Unheard of.” And then she swam off.

“ _Harry_!” The sound of Louise’s high voice made me turn around. She was smiling at me, wearing a light overdress that was blowing in the breeze along with her purple hair.

I held my finger up to warn her to be patient as I struggled my way out of the pool, hugging her. “ _Louise_! I thought you weren’t going to make it.”

“Harry you know you shouldn’t run-” She had said that first part as I had said my bit, and stopped her sentence to answer me. “Well, of _course_ I was going to make it. I have a babysitting job off this. I _am_ a business, you know. Plus, free pool.” She dug a pair of dark shades out of her beach bag and put them on, smiling at me.

“ _Louise_!” Is what I _heard_ , but what I _saw_ was a thigh-high shaped blob running full strength at Louise’s right leg.

“ _Lovely_!” Louise leaned down and hugged Rikki, smiling at me as she comically spit out some or Rikki’s wet hair. “Did’you know that when this pool party is over, you’re coming home with me?” Louise asked, taking Rikki’s hand and leading her to an empty chair. I watched as they walked away, chatting.

* * *

A few hours later, it was dark, and all of the children and their parents had departed a short time ago.

Louise and Rikki had left but maybe a half hour ago, and Rikki looked _so_ excited to go to Louise’s house.

Probably because Louise has a puppy, and I don't.

I was standing in front of the pool, looking out at the dark water and smiling at the hardcore game of chicken going on between Louis, Sophia, and a few other adults.

Liam walked up next to me, clapping me on the back with a beer in hand. “Just gotta relax, Harold.”

“No. Not _you_. You were the strongest.” I complained, and he sighed, ruffling my hair.

“I know you’re nervous and all, this whole thing you got with Louis…” He started. Then we looked at each other and he broke out into this face splitting grin. “Oh, hell. What do _I_ know? Can’t even chat up a pretty girl.” He said resigned, pointing the top of his beer at Sophia, who had just claimed victory over a _very_ unfortunate couple.

But Niall and another person were replacing them, and Niall had his game face on.

Granted, it seems like Niall _always_ has a game face on, but.

“Don't be too worried, Liam. I think she likes you.”

Liam’s eyes widened and he sounded astonished. “ _Me_? Oh no.” He dismissed, just as a flood of light washed over the entire pool area, surprising the person on Niall’s shoulders so much that she toppled over into the water, and Sophia and Louis patty-caked their victory.

It would be as bright as day if the fluorescent lighting looked less like fluorescent lighting. And if the sound of crickets and frogs didn’t fill up the night. And if you couldn’t see the sky dotted with stars, even through the haze of the lights.

I tore my eyes away from the sky and towards the pool, surprised by a sudden uproar of noise.

Now Sophia was off of Louis’ shoulders and Louis and Niall looked like they were in some sort of stand off in the shallow end of the pool.

Liam suddenly pulled me in for a hug, squeezing and reminding me of his presence. “ _Look_ , what I mean is, Louis is good for you- for _her_. Don’t push him away, yeah? I think he’s for real. Like, _right_ legit.” He said as we came out of the hug, holding me an arm's length away by the shoulders, staring me deep in the eyes.

Popular opinion.

And I knew that he was serious because there was _something_ about Liam that made these types of sentences not just kind words, but solid fact. There was something about the way he looked at me with nothing but a deep, unconditional love that made do nothing less than trust anything he said.

“I… I trust you, Liam.”

Liam nodded at me and then walked away to sit at the edge of the shallow end, watching Niall and Louis try to dunk each other under the water and threw half-hearted curses and hand symbols at each other.

* * *

I was floating on my back in the water, making note of how late it was getting. Basically everyone had left for home, the only people still here being Louis and Niall, splashing around in the deep end.

I stared up at the stars and wondered what brought me here.

Here to this big beautiful pool, problem-free and relaxed, feeling the water gently lap against me.

And a Louis being the whole reason I was here looking up at the stars.

\- Suddenly I was being dunked under water.

I really shouldn’tve been that surprised.

I surfaced to Niall climbing out of the pool before succumbing to his laughter, with Louis smiling at the slight over-reaction.

“You guys are _legend_.” Niall exclaimed, collecting his stuff. Before he left, though, he yelled out. “ _Seriously_ , oh my god.” And I swear I could hear him crack up again on his way out.

Then Louis smiled at me, and I realised we were alone, hip deep in water.

In the dark.

And I suddenly got nervous.

Louis moved so that he was leaning against the wall of the pool, and I walked over to him, suddenly conscious of _everything_.

“ _So_ …” Louis asked expectantly, and I drew a blank. I didn’t have a clue as to what he wanted, I had barely thought past what to do once I got closer to him. “Did you have fun?” He prompted.

“Yeah, actually. I realised, the lamer, richer, and older the people here, the less they spent _in_ the water, and the more they spent in the drinks.”

“Yes. It’s a common disease, It’s called 'on-set stuck up'. Caused by richness and age. The age only comes into play if you’re rich, though.” Louis explained, and I nodded.

“Shame. So, why were you and Niall fighting earlier?”

Suddenly a light fired in Louis’ eyes as he became animated.

“Okay, so he lost at chicken, right? But then he _demanded_ a rematch because ‘Your bloody lights distracted my partner’. He didn't appreciate when I told him a weak ass partner, means a weak ass effort." And I nodded in mock agreement.

“Mad bloke.”

But then Louis tilted his head and put his hands on my hips, pulling me against him.

His legs were slotted between mine as I pressed against him, and I put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and murmured against my hair.

“Did you _see_ Sophia? She was doing everything but _fucking_ Liam and he still didn’t-”

“Yeah. He’s really attracted to her, actually. Wouldn’t hear a word I said about her being interested. It was surprising 'cause he never seems to have trouble with girls.”

“You don’t either. You charmed the pants off almost all of those stuffy rich people today. They think you’re the ‘sweetest kid’. Too bad you're taken”

“Am I?” And suddenly I wondered how Rikki was doing.

I pulled back to grin at Louis, but was met with a different kind of gaze, and I was suddenly self-conscious again.

“D’you know what seems to have escaped you, Harold?” Louis asked dramatically.

I raised my eyebrows, prompting him to continue, and he tapped my chin.

“You haven’t kissed me yet.”

I leaned in as response and pressed my mouth against his-soft and a bit wet from the chlorine-and pulled away quickly, smirking.

Louis looked mildly annoyed and I laughed outright.

“A secondary-school kiss, Mr. Styles?” Louis challenged.

I pressed my forehead against his.

“Well, yes, Mr. Tomlinson. In answer to your very secondary school statement.” I murmured, my lips brushing against his lightly.

He pushed his fingers through my hair, his fingernails scratching lightly against my scalp, and pushed his mouth against mine, licking the seam of my mouth, and I opened, letting him kitten lick in, tasting me.

We did this for a while, exploring each other’s mouths- before I gently pulled away, a lot for air, but mostly to try to have _any_ sort of thought.

Louis looked up at me, rubbing tight circles against my scalp. We were really close, my arms caging him in against the pool wall, his leg still lotted between mine, my forehead pressed against his.

“Something wrong?”

“I gotta go soon, gonna go get Rikki.” Louis looked at me quizically, but let go of my hair, standing up straight.

“Well, let me take you to your car, then.” He said.

When we reached the car, Louis leaned against the door, cocking his head at me.

“Quick, uh.. quick statement.” Louis said, and I nodded in permission as I put my bag in the backseat. “You haven’t had _this_ in a while.”

Oh.

I turned to him and scratched lightly at my chest through my shirt, not answering.

“Because not to sound judgemental or anything, but… we’ve been dating for what? Two months? And we _just_ had our first kiss?”

I sighed.

“It has. Been a while, I mean. I haven’t been in a real relationship since Rikki’s mom and…”

“And, though you won’t admit it to yourself, you’re a little scared that I’ll leave. Like Rikki’s mom?”

I realised that Louis was very blunt, which was... good.

“Yes, and that kind of hit to Rikki, I don’t know if she’s rea-”

“Harry. Rikki thought I was your boyfriend since the second time she _met_ me. The only one not ready for us… is you.” Louis said, and I stopped talking because… he was right.

If I wanted this to be an established relationship, I'd have to trust Louis to not hurt or leave me.

“I dont want you to think I dont wa- I _want_ to be with you, Louis. You just, we just have to be patient, yeah? She hurt me, and I have to get past that.” He nodded, patiently, and shifted out of the way of my car door.

I got in and started the car, and before pulling out, Louis knocked on my window. I rolled it down (Hand crank) to be greeted with a smirk.

“So, Mr. Styles. How long has it been since you’ve had sex? You know, with that whole..." His eyes went to my crotch and back up to me, his eyes twinkling "Past relationship thing?"

I blushed furiously, and he laughed, his eyes scrunching up as he moved his palms to press against my roof, holding him up.

“A while.” I answered slowly, and Louis’ eyes jumped to my lips.

“So- there’s no way of you knowing this, but since our first date at your house, I’ve been celibate. No pun intended, but It's pretty hard to deal with.”

I thought about Louis, desperate and horny, and promptly pushed it out of my mind.

“I guess after two years of no sex, you kind of become... immune?” Louis’ eyes widened.

“We’d have to get your stamina up, yeah?” He commented casually, and I cleared my throat, fixating on the way his position made his abdomen flex.

“ _Stamina_?”

Louis raised his eyebrow at me. “It’s that thing that is used a lot during se-”

“Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson. I’m gonna leave now.”

Louis nodded in mock solemnity and took his weight off the car, stepping back and waving at me as I drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm inspired by the amount of support I'm getting here... I didn't know I'd have such a positive response to my story, and especially my writing. So... thank you.


	5. Crossing the bases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, there's smut. Caution, if you do not like smut, this chapter is not for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit!  
> Smut warning ;)  
> Ugh, sorry about this posting thing.  
> I'll get better, I swear, I really will. I will.

I was at my house, watching an American football game with Liam.

Well, more  _tolerating_ than watching.

I didn’t really understand all the rules- I basically just knew that there were a bunch of sweaty guys running around on a field in _really_ tight tights.

But Liam _loved_ American football, and because he hogged my Telly every. Time he came over, I had to sit through it _and_ the faraway look he got in his eyes while it was on. At least I had a favorite team- The packers. I liked their team colors.

“Liam, why do you watch that every. Single. time you come over? Daddy says that It’s ‘super boring’ and nothing but ‘a way for men to prove their mascule identity’” Rikki asked, having just come into the living room to fetch a toy.

Liam turned to me, shocked.

“ _Harry_ , I thought you _liked_ American football? You have a packers tattoo!”

“Yeah, well…” I said, shrugging my shoulders and tickling Rikki as she passed, making her giggle and glare at me.

“So uh… It’s been two weeks since the pool party….” Liam stated, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes.” I said hesitantly, wondering what the ambiguous question was all about.

“And you haven’t told me anything. Did you guys… you know?” Liam asked, making vague hand gestures. It reminded me of that one time when Louise asked the exact same question while sitting on the exact same side of the couch.

“No. But we had our first kiss.” I said perkily, thinking back to it. I hadn’t seen Louis since the pool party, actually.

“At this point, I’m just sad for Louis.”

“Why?” I asked Liam, interested. 

“C’mon, mate. He’s a human. You're not the _only_ one who's affected by your extremely low sex drive anymore.”

“Why is everyone so obsessed with my sex drive?” I asked exsperated, sitting back on the couch and propping my feet up in Liam’s lap. He rubbed my leg and tore his eyes away from the television (Adverts had just come on) to smile at me.

“Because It’s _fascinating_. You’re interested in sex less than a 70 year old man in an all-male nursing home.”

I glared at him as I picked invisible lint off of my shirt. “I don’t think you’re an expert exactly at old men and their need for sexual activity. What if he's _gay_ , Liam?”

“Speaking of nursing homes, by the way- I got a new job. At a nursing home. Pays better and I get to be around a bunch of elderly people. Do you know how _cute_ elderly people are?” Liam asked, his voice brightening up like it always does when he talks about things that he loves.

Liam really did _love_ old people. I guess It’s not surprising since they’re _both_  the picture of innocence.

“Yes, Liam, I know how cute elderly people are.” And then I sat up and leaned towards him, squinting my eyes in accusation. “Speaking of love lives, what about you and Sophia?” Then Liam _really_ grinned, and I realised exactly how _not_ a fling she might be to him.

“She's great. We’ve been on a few. Dates, I mean.” He said, and pushed my legs off of him, standing and stretching. “She’s great.”

“Yeah, you already said that.” I said, sitting up and spreading my legs to sit my elbows on, cradling my chin in my hands. “Also, Louis and I haven’t _really_ had a chance to see each other since the party. He’s on some extended business trip to America.”

Liam popped his back and leaned against my kitchen counter, fiddling with his keys.

“Harry. I know that you don’t… know much. Not when it comes to relationships.”

I scoffed.

Well…

Liam moved to the door and opened it. I followed him out, standing in the doorway as he turned to me.

“So, I think maybe you should know that… no matter what-not even when I say it-, you're not obligated to have sex with him. Like, if you guys were in a relationship for a billion, zillion years, you shouldn't let yourself be pressured to be with him, if you’re not ready.” He never failed to make my heart contract, he sounded so emotional about this.

“I don't know, Liam. I'm much more sexually awakened than I have been. Since you-know-who left, Louis’ the first person who I've  _genuinely_ wanted to have sex with for emotional reasons.” Liam nodded, and then slapped his hand on my shoulder, smiled softly at me, turned, and left.

I closed the door to my flat and leaned my forehead against it, my head reeling.

In the last two weeks- since our kiss- I had more interest in my own dick than I had in _years_. Like, 8 almost 9 years, in years.

Speaking of 8, almost 9 years, Rikki came bounding up to me, a pair of scissors, the head of Sir-Mix-a-lot, and a pile of stuffing clutched in her arms.

“Sir- Mix- A-Lot thought It’d be funny to do the disappearing head trick. Everyone _tried_ to tell him it would be a disaster.”  

* * *

I yawned and stretched, cracking my eyes open and glaring at the sunlight streaming through the window, the one with the nice view.

It _was_ what woke me up, after all to check my phone at 5:00 in the morning.

I cursed as my back vaguely ached, the results of sleeping too many nights on a couch.

I decided that maybe I should just turn over on my side, perhaps it would help with the slight throbbing of my lower back.

And as I shifted, the fabric of my boxer shorts caught on my… hard on?

I raised my eyebrows and pushed the covers back, eyeing the hardcore morning wood warily.

Warily because… I don’t get spontaneous erections, not really.

I pulled the covers up enough to my chest, (In case Rikki woke up 3 hours earlier than usual) and peeked underneath them as I reached down and ran my index finger lightly against it, my breath hitching at the unexpected pleasure.

Well.

Then I pressed my palm down against it and my hips instinctively pressed up into my palm, and I promptly threw the covers off myself and padded into the bathroom- glancing at Rikki’s bedroom, mostly to check she wasn't awake- closing the door behind me.

I turned on the shower and stretched again, running my hands through my hair and down, fingering at the waistband of my boxers as I pulled them off, stepping into the shower/tub duo.

I stood with my back facing the water as I held the wall with my left arm in support and lightly wrapped my hand around my cock, tightening as I tugged, closing my eyes.

God, I was so close, my breath coming in short bursts as a small knock sounded at the bathroom door.

My eyes snapped open and my wrist immediately halted as I glared at the door for a second, trying to work out what the noise was, my mind in a haze of a pre-orgasmic nature.

“Yes, Rikki? I’m taking a shower…” Was what I could work out of my mouth, and it took me a second to process what Rikki was saying in such a distressed voice.

“I have to pee _really_ bad.”

It also took me a second to process how frustrated I was. I hadn’t had an orgasm in… since last valentine’s day.

I had planned a whole day around it.

So, like, a year.

“ _Daddy_!” I knew I wasn't going to come anytime soon- the haze was starting to clear up. I turned off the water and wraped a towel around my waist, stepping out of the shower and up to the door, opening it.

Rikki barrelled past me, straight to the toilet.

Not even a “Hey, sorry” uttered.

I eventually dressed Rikki and I for work and school, dropping her off in the nick of time, saving myself a lecture.

When I got to work, though, Sophia was standing in Mark’s office, (the place where I checked in everyday for available assignments) chatting with him.

When I walked in, Sophia smiled professionally at me as I picked up the folder with my name on it, the one that my assignments came in every day.

I was surprised by her coldness. She must've heard from Louis about the whole favoritism thing, and decided to help back him up. “Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson requests your presence in his office.”

Mark leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together. “Mr. Tomlinson’s back, then?”

Sophia nodded. “Yes, he got back in midday yesterday.”

Mark gave Sophia a pleasant smile. “It’s good he left you here to run things while he was away. You did a good job, It’s like he never even left.”

“Thank you, Mark, that’s very nice.” Sophia thanked, stepping outside of his office and beckoning me to follow her.

Once we made it to the elevator, and the doors closed, she pulled me into a hug.

“Oh, Harry, thank you.” I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. I didn’t ask why she was thanking me- she’d explain it eventually. “Liam is _so_ good to me. I’m thanking you 'cause without you, I might not have met him, you know? We've been on three whole dates since we met, and he hasn’t been a huge knob _yet_. Did you know he loves old people? And that he thinks clouds are the fluffiest objects in the world?” She asked as we stepped off the elevator and onto the floor for the most high up people- Louis’ floor.

“He also thinks that if plums had personalities, they’d be the nicest fruit.” I replied as I followed her to her desk, watching her sit down.

She looked up at me from her chair and smiled. “I don’t know, it seems _impossible_ that a man somewhere- _anywhere-_  could be made up of butterflies, air, and cuddly objects.” I nodded, happiness from Sophia and Liam’s mutual relationship spreading through my heart.

She pointed at Louis’ office doors wordlessly, and I followed her direction, opening the door and stepping inside, listening as the door softly clicked shut behind me.

Louis was lying on the floor and playing on his phone as I approached him.

“I’m used to you being shorter than me, but this. This is a whole new level.”

Louis lowered his phone and startled me with a grin.

“Come, sit with me.” Louis stated, sitting up and patting the floor in front of him. I realised that he was wearing glasses, a black hipster frame. It made him look... _better_ some how.

I think maybe glasses were my new favorite outfit on Louis.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

“Yeah, well, my contacts ran out while I was on the trip and they still have _yet_ to send the new prescription out.” I pulled them off his face and put them on, my eyes widening at the blurriness and the sudden headache that got worse whenever I'd turn my head.

“God, you're blind.” I commented, and Louis plucked them off me and put them back on, pushing them up with an index finger.

I was _so_ amused by the image of him pushing his glasses up like that.

A new look other than the I'm-the-boss-I-can-fire-you-any day one.

“Call me blind again, and you'll start wondering where your job is.” He put his phone down and scooted towards me, our knees touching. “Hate these things.” He commented offhand.

“I think you look _great_.”

“Well, Tony the tiger, aren't you going to ask how my trip to America was?” He asked, fingering his knee. I noticed that he could never sit still, Louis. He was always trying to find something to with his limbs, he was so restless.

“Uh… How was your trip to America?”  I asked slowly, and he tapped my chin.

“Great question. It was a lot of fun. I bought Rikki a toy from there- fucking expensive, mate. And I bought you….” He got up and walked over to one of his couches, reaching behind it and pulling out a knapsack, walking back to me and plopping down, laying with his legs open so that he could put the bag between us. “Chocolates.”

“Oh, how _sweet_.” I joked, and Louis glared at me.

“Your horrible puns will get you nowhere, honey. That’s what Americans say a lot to each other, d’you know?”  

My puns are great.

Louis rummaged through the bag- head bent over it, hair falling into his face- and a flash of him bent over my cock flitted through my mind.

I groaned, berating myself for the sudden thought, certainly caused by the unfinished orgasm from this morning.

It was like I was 13 again.

He glanced up at me through his lashes when I made the noise. I was starting to wonder what was all _in_ that bag for him to be pawing through it so long.

He pulled out a chocolate piece, smirking in accomplishment. “We'll start with this. I got like...  _every_ type of chocolate. This one is s'posed to be strawberry cheesecake filled?” Louis said, handing me the packet. I opened it, glad for the distraction as he started pawing through the bag again.

It was tiny, just sized enough for tasting, and Louis talked as he shuffled through the bag. “Tell me how it tastes, I was super excited for it.” I inspected the chocolate, and the filling was solid-looking and white with pink flecks in it. I pushed the chocolate into my mouth and bit in, throwing my head back.

"'S good.” When I put my head back down, Louis was drilling those bright blue eyes into me.

“No, go ahead, orgasm it out, love.” He commented, then made an annoyed noise, turning the bag over and dumping out the entirety of its contents on the floor between us. “Better, d’you think?” There were so many bite sized chocolates, different brands, flavors- about three or four of each- and shapes. It was like a _sea_ of colored candy packs.

I reached for a flavor that was supposed to be peanut butter- filled (The safest of the available choices as far as I could tell) and ate it, tucking the wrapper into my pocket next to the other one. Louis unwrapped one, throwing the empty packet behind him.

“This one's s’posed to have chili in it. Not like, soup chili, but like plant chili.” He explained, and I nodded, watching as he bit off a piece, making a face at it. “That’s _really_ spicy. Here, try it.” He said, and I scooted closer to him, my legs still crossed, having to push some of the candy out of the way so that I could reach out and touch him.

He handed the rest of the bar to me, and I was surprised by the flavor, the sweetness and then the almost _crippling_ amount of heat right behind it.

I licked off the excess chocolate residue on my fingers and opened another packet, this one supposedly flavored like cookie dough. As I bit off it, Louis pushed some more candy out of the way and crossed his legs again, scooting towards me until our knees bumped. He cocked his head and I watched him, his blue eyes piercing me, no less potent behind the glasses.

I scanned him, noting that he was wearing a red, deep-v shirt and skinnies, no shoes. “Casual, yeah?” I asked, nibbling off a corner of the chocolate still between my fingers.

“I didn’t actually come in to _work_ today. I missed Sophia, and didn’t want to spend _all_ day in my house, in solitary confinement.” He said, and I was pleased that his voice held the undertone of having missed me, too.

“Speaking of _work_ , I don’t have the ability to just show up and not _do_ anything, unlike you.” I commented. Having suddenly remembered that I was at work, I pushed the rest of the piece into my mouth, getting ready to get up as I licked at the residue on one of my fingers.

But Louis’ face was close to mine, close enough for me to reach him without bending my elbows, and he was biting his lip with his eyes on my hand. And I didn’t know what came over me, because I tapped his chin with knuckle, and he looked at me for a second, and opened his mouth as I offered one of my fingers, wrapping his mouth around the digit, sucking lightly.

And he looked so _pretty_ with my finger in his mouth, so I pushed another one in and he licked at the chocolate as that haze started to creep up on me.

When I was certain all the chocolate was gone, I pulled my fingers out, embarrassment quickly taking place of my sexual frustration, and then Louis leaned in, pressing his mouth against mine.

I licked at the seam of his mouth and he opened for me. He tasted like a mix of the spicy chocolate and a few other flavors, and I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.

(Eventually) I pulled away and slapped my palm against my forehead in embarrassment. “I’m _so_ sorry, Got' carried away.”

Louis smiled wickedly at me. “Honestly, Harold, I didn't even know you _could_ get carried away.” I still had my arms wrapped around his neck, and he reached down and tugged my shirt up some, rubbing his hands gently against my stomach, watching me. “Question.”

“Oh, how I love your questions.” I said, our faces close.

“I’ve been with you for what… two months? You’ve never initiated something like that before.”

“Louis, we had our first kiss like, two weeks ago. I haven’t even seen you since then.”

Louis’ hand moved to slowly rubbing over the waistband of my jeans. “And I had to make you. And that’s fine and all, move at your own pace, that sort of stuff. But tell me, love… why so eager today? I mean, under most circumstances, we’re doing 1st date kind of kissing here. But _you're_  not normal circumstances, are they?”

Honesty is the best policy, and with the way he looked in those glasses, he could pull nuclear launch codes out of me.

“I woke up today, with a hard-on. Which is _really_ unusual, and I had an even _more_ unusual chance to take care of it, and I was _so_ close - _so_ close, Lou - when Rikki interrupted me with a bathroom emergency. I guess I’m just... frustrated, which I’m not used to.”

Louis just hummed and dipped his fingertips into the waistband of my jeans, his voice low. “Were you thinking about me while you touched your cock, love?”

“Wasn’t thinking about much, really.”

Louis looked up at me, a puzzled expression. “When was the last time you came?” He sounded more interested than lusty for _that_ question.

“Last valentine’s day. I planned a whole day around it.”

“So that was the last time yo- no wait, you had sex two years ago.” He stated, moving his hands to run casually up and down my thighs.

I nodded and he gripped my upper thighs, kissing me.

I pulled away and groaned. “I have _work_ , Mr. Tomlinson. I know you’re not familiar.”

Louis’ voice was a little deeper, and his hands were still gripping my thighs. “I’ll pay you your salary every fucking day if you let m-.”

I pressed a finger against his mouth to stop him. “I live on _honest_ wages.”

He sighed, resigned, and then smirked.

“Come over to mine some time this week, after work, yeah? You can teach me how to bake cookies.”

I do love cookies, but I'd have to check him before he thought he was _too_ in control.

“I am not at your beck and call, sir.”

* * *

I stood in Louis’ kitchen, having been led here by a surprised looking Wilfred.

I mean, he always had the same expression, but this one _felt_ surprised.

A few minutes later, Louis came in, balancing a few bags on his arms. “Okay, so I bought frozen cookies, cookies you refrigerate, and cookies you have to make from _this_ box.” He said, pulling out the things as he said them, having had set the bags on the kitchen isle.

“Why was Wilfred surprised that I was here?” I asked, helping Louis take stuff out the rest of the bags.

“You noticed that, did you?” Louis asked, scrunching the plastic bags up and throwing them into a vague direction behind him. “I'm not much of a monogamist, so you and Rikki being here so much- especially since you're from work, is unusual.”

“Does Wilfred just stand by the door all day long? He's never anywhere else.” Louis laughed as I patted the boxed cookies, deciding to go all the way with the baking today.

Louise had called me earlier and offered to babysit, so I decided to take her up on her offer and come over today. I hadn't planned on coming to Louis’ house at _all_ this week, but since it had been three days since he initially invited me, I decided that I didn't look _too_ desperate, at least.

“No, I promise you, he literally watches TV in his room all day.”

I looked at Louis and pulled the box to me, opening it. “Wilfred has a _room_? Can you get me a bowl, please?” I asked, watching Louis walk behind me, bending over to get to the lower cabinet that held his tupperware.

He looked _really_ good in those jeans, I considered running my hands over the cleft of his ass for a split second.

He walked over with a bowl and I took it graciously, dumping the contents of the box into it, adding the other needed ingredients listed.

I let Louis stir, mostly because he grabbed the spoon away and pushed me out of the way. Oh well, at least I got to watch his arm muscles work.

“Another question.” Louis requested as I pulled out my phone and started playing rock music- it was way too quiet in here.

Oh _boy_.

“Yes, love?”

“D’you prefer men or women? Or is that a preference?” I looked at him as I leaned against the counter next to him to keep an eye on his stirring.

“I've only been with guys since Rikki’s mom left, it could be because of emotional scarring, but mostly I think It’s because I _really_ like dick.”

Louis coughed. 

And hummed along to one of my songs as I peered into the bowl of mix. “That’s good, Lou.” I said, pulling out a baking sheet and foil, reaching into the dough to start making the balls of cookies.

“So you just… reach in?” I nodded and he did so, making a face at the feeling the dough left on his hands, flattening it between his palms, playing with it.

We eventually got all the dough in the oven, and I stood back, putting the bowl and stuff in the sink, turning on the tap.

“No, Evelyn cleans my dishes every week.”

I looked at him, reaching back to twist my hair up in a bun as Louis hopped onto the island, swinging his legs. “Your chef does your dishes? I hope you're paying her well.”

“No, Evelyn is my maid.” He said absentmindedly, staring at me.

“See something you like?” I jabbed, stopping the sink up for the dish water.

“I've never seen your hair like that.” I was surprised, actually. My hair was in near constant bun state.

“ _Really_?” He nodded.

“Headbands, yes. Hats, yes. Pinned up, yes. Braided that one time… but never like that.”  He said, tilting his head at me. I grabbed the dish soap on the counter and squirted a sizeable amount into the water. “Do you know what _kills_ me about you, Harold?”

“You ask a lot of questions.” I commented, swishing my fingertips around in the warm water.

“You constantly dis-obey me.”

I scoffed.

“I’m not your _child_ , Louis.” I commented, starting on the few dishes in the sink, most of them having been created from this cookie thing.

“But you _are_ my employee.” Louis said smugly. I looked up at him.

“I’m not your _subjugate_ , Mr. Tomlinson.” I retorted, flicking a soap sud at him.

“Haro-”

I interrupted him. “I don’t know why you’re being so anal about this, ’m nearly finished anyway.” I said, finishing the last spoon and letting the water out, walking over to Louis and drying my hands on his shirt.

He grabbed my wrists and leaned over, kissing my forehead.

“I'm _used_ to people doing what I want them to do.” He said, looking at his shirt in disgust. “I’m all wet.”

I rolled my eyes and turned to check on the cookies,- they still had a while- and when I turned around, Louis didn't have a shirt on anymore, and was leaning back on his forearms, staring at the ceiling.

He then hopped off the island and traversed to the refrigerator, opening it. I climbed on the counter myself, admiring the view of the big window over the counter, and the cookies from up here.

Louis walked over, sipping from a bottle of soda, and smirked.

“Love this island.” He said, setting the soda on a counter behind him, next to the sink.

"Your outside view is  _much_ better than mine- which, by the way, is a  _difficult_ acoomplishment." I said.

He pulled a kitchen stool over to me, sitting between my legs, resting with his elbows on either side of my thighs. I leaned down, about to say the pun that popped into my head, and then was distracted because he was _kissing_ me.

I cupped his jaw with my hands and deepened the kiss, scooting closer to the edge of the counter, my crotch pressed against his stomach.

He fingered the hem of my shirt and broke off the kiss, pulling the shirt off and gently licking at my neck as- The timer to the oven went off and we both glared in Its direction.

I tried to move, but Louis had planted his hands on my hips, and I couldn't get up.

“Louis, the cookies…” I complained. One of his hands moved from my hip and started tracing lightly over the crotch of my jeans and I laughed nervously.

“Let em’ burn.” He sang at me.

“You won't be saying that in five minutes.” I said. Then I thought about how suggestive that was. “You know.. when you start feening for em’.”

Louis rolled his eyes and let go of me, walking over to the oven and -after hovering his finger over the control panel with his brow furrowed- turned it off.

“Harold, can I ask you a question?” He asked as he walked over to me, taking the same place he was in before.

I nodded, too distracted by his collarbones to say no.

Louis put his hands on my waist again and started kissing me, and my eyes closed, and I wondered idly if he thought this was any type of question at all.

He broke off the kiss and ghosted his mouth over mine.

He started unbuckling my jeans, his fingers moving fast as he stood to tug my trousers off.

He softly kissed me as he casually rubbed his palm over my dick through my pants, making me gasp a little in surprise.

“Been forever for you, yeah?” Louis asked slowly, and I looked down, watching his palm move.

“Barely noticed.” I choked out as he kissed me again, the pressure he was putting on my dick increasing every couple of seconds.

Louis pulled back and pressed his forehead against mine, his voice thick and low. He locked eyes with me, his eyes darkening. “M’ gonna suck you off.”

My stomach dropped and I nodded, Louis pressing his hand against my stomach and gently pushing me back so that I was resting on my forearms for better access. He lightly kissed my navel and moved down until his mouth was hovering over my dick.

He pressed his mouth against me through my pants, mouthing over my dick as he grasped the waistband of my pants, tugging them off my hips.

The sudden gush of air that shocked me at first was weaned off by his warm breath against my length, followed by his tongue. He traced his tongue lightly against the veins, working his way up to the head.

He licked at the precum on my slit before looking up at me through his lashes, and in that moment I realised _exactly_ how much I needed this.

He wrapped his mouth around the head, lightly sucking on it, and I moaned, tangling my fingers in his hair for support. He took down so _much_ and it took everything I had in me not to fuck up into his mouth, because it felt so warm and moist and I wanted to delve in it, and my head was spinning.

“ _Fuck_.”

He hummed as he sucked, and I didn't know what was hotter- a rich, bossy CEO that liked to suck cock, or _feeling_ a rich, bossy CEO suck your cock.

I honestly didn't care that much, too focused on not coming down his throat. He pulled off and looked at me, and he looked so _good,_ I wished he was still wearing those glasses.

But then I wasn't wishing _anything._

“You close, baby? You sound close.” He asked lowly, kitten licking at the shaft.

I nodded and he smirked, licking my head with the flat of his tongue before sucking it in again, and I was okay until one of his fingers lightly ran down my perineum.

“ ** _Fuck_**.” I moaned out, tugging his head off my dick before I came, falling the rest of the way on my back as Louis palmed my dick to help me ride out my orgasm. I opened my eyes when the orgasm started fading, staring up at the ceiling in awe.

I collected myself (eventually) and sat back up, now staring at Louis in awe. There was come on Louis’ chest, and all over his right hand, and a little on his chin, and I felt bad until Louis licked the come off his fingers. “Fuck.” I murmured, and Louis moved back so that I could stand up. I looked around for a towel and saw one slung through the handle on the oven, grabbing it and walking over to Louis. “I'm _so_ sor-”

He took the towel and wiped at the cum on his chest and looked up at me, and I realised that his smirking would _never_ come without me getting just a _little_ turned on whenever he did it.

I was no longer immune.

“Don’t apologize, love. Although I _do_ feel bad for Wilfred.” I clapped my hand to my mouth.

“I’m so-”

“I swear, if you say ‘I’m sorry’ I’ll never suck your cock again.” Louis threatened. Then he looked at the clock on the oven, and back at me. “Harold. I have a dinner with a _very_ important client, and I’m late getting ready.”

“Why would you have me over if you had somewhere to be?” I asked, grabbing my tossed away pants off the end of the island and putting them on, getting ready to go.

“Because I _honestly_ thought all we'd be doing is making cookies.’S not my fault you had to go wearing that stupid man bun and those tight ass pants.”

I glared at him as I grabbed said pants off the floor, putting them on. “My pants are _always_ tight.”

“Well those are tighter than tight. I don’t even have time to rub one out.” He pouted, and I suddenly felt bad.

“Louis-” He shook his head at me and walked over, my shirt in hand, and pressed his palm against my stomach, trailing over my hip bones with his fingers.

“I _really_ don’t have the time…” He murmured regretfully, handing me my shirt. I walked to the range and pulled out the cookies that Louis turned off earlier, a little worried about him leaving them in with the residual heat from the oven. I turned to Louis, offering him a few cookies and he smiled at me. “You _do_ know what this means, don’t you?”

I shook my head.

“This means that you, in fact, _can_ have an orgasm. Which I was a little worried about.” His eyes flicked to my crotch as he leaned back against the island, cookie in mouth. “ You shouldn’t feel bad. I _like_ sucking dick.” My breath caught and he smiled at me. “Now go, I have to get ready.” I gave him a chaste kiss as I left.

* * *

That Saturday, I was at the retirement home with Liam because he had roped me into volunteering to help with bingo.

“3B.” I was sitting at a _really_ shallow stage with a table in front of me, holding one of those ball-holders that you had to spin for the next number, and a few cards.

There were two rows of tables on the lower floor in front of the stage, completely filled with eager patrons, cards all around them. Rikki was at a table sitting between a nice elderly man and woman, all three looking deeply at their cards, Rikki as if a 3B would magically appear there, and the elderly couple just _looking_.

Liam was sitting next to me because he had to, apparently. They're not allowed to “Just let volunteers shout out bingo numbers without supervision.” Liam sat back and looked at me.

“Why are you doing this to me?”

I had no idea what he was talking about.

“Why are _you_ doing this to _me_?” I retorted, hoping maybe my question to his question would clear up his ambiguity. “17N.”

“You went on a date earlier this week with Louis, and haven’t told me about it at _all_.” I rolled my eyes.

“I swear to go- Liam, just because you're my be _loved_ best friend, it doesn't mean I have to share _every_ detail of my sex life with you. 47O.” Liam pouted and I melted. “ _Fine_. It was great, the date was wonderful. We made cookies.”

“That’s non-satisfactory-”

“73P-” I looked around and snickered as the smattering of people tried to find that on their cards. “No, no I’m just kidding. 73I.” They all nodded and continued their searching.

“ _Harr_ -”

“ _Liam_. ‘Un’ satisfactory. And _maybe_ I feel uncomfortable telling you the details with a room full of frail elderly people. And my daughter.”

“You _know_ they can’t hear you. Plus Rikki is way down there.” She had a few chips on her card, and was currently saying something animated to a _very_ serious looking woman in front of her.

“23G.” I sighed at him, even though I was actually excited to tell him. “He sucked my dick.” I said quietly and Liam _beamed_.

“You _let him suck your dick_?” Liam asked, and I frowned because _that’s_ what he’s taking from that sentence?

“Um, yeah. He’s good at it too. Best I've ever had, good. 45O.” I looked at him. “What about you and Sophia?”

Liam waved his hand at me in dismissal. “Oh, we beat that bush a _long_ time ago. Plus no one’s worried about _my_ sex life. Since It’s healthy.”

And I realised that Liam was _so_ interested in Louis’ and I’s dates because he was _actually_ worried about my health.

“But Sophia and I, we’re... “ He made a pssh noise. “We’re _so_ good, ‘best I've ever had, good.’ She’s honest with me and she does this, this thing with her _nose_ when she’s thinking. And she’s _really_ pretty.” He said, his voice sounding far away.

He was whipped.

“I’m honestly surprised and _disgusted_ at the filth coming out of your mouth, Payn-O. 1B.”

“ _Bingo! haaha in your face Charles_!.” Liam smiled at the woman and got up- it was her third (not) Bingo in a row, tonight.

* * *

“Hola.” Louis said, sliding into a chair at the desk across from me. This time I was in a meeting room for the sports floor, writing an article about American football, which _was_ my biggest nightmare. Maybe I should've actually _watched_ the football instead of the players’ asses whenever Liam came by.

“I've a _lot_ of work to do, you know. And if I talk to you during work, said work doesn’t get worked on.” I murmured, clicking open a tab and looking up what a 3-pointer was. The term had popped into my head, and I needed the saving grace.

“You _always_ have a lot of work to do. But we have to talk. About last week.” Louis said, and sighed, and sat back.

“ _Here_?”

Louis spread his arms out as if to showcase the emptiness and the closed door of the room. “Why not, ‘here’?”

I shut my laptop as a sign that I was giving him my full attention and he smiled.

“I’m worried, Harold. That maybe you weren't ready, and _I_ might've blown it.” Louis rushed out, and I raised my eyebrows.

Well, he certainly _did_ blow it.

“No, no… Louis, no. If I wasn't ready I would've stopped you, yeah? But I didn’t. Stop you.”

Honestly I wouldn't've been able to if I tried.

Louis looked at me, his fingers tapping the table, looking worried?

“Oh my god. Did _I_ blow it? Is _that_ what you’re here to tell me?” I asked, suddenly nervous. Louis looked confused for a second.

“ _No_. Not at all. I was just panicking a little, I didn’t mean to make your nervous. So, have you heard about Liam and Sophia’s happiness? Because I haven’t heard the _end_ of it.” He continued, and I nodded.

“Yeah, he thinks she’s pretty.” Louis’ face split into a smile because of the innocence of the comment, and then Louis leaned in, halfway across the table, resting on his elbows. “You're loud.”

What?

“What?” I asked, suddenly confused. I pushed the computer a bit farther away from me so that I could lean in and meet him halfway.

“You’re _loud_. Quite vocal. Moan a lot.”

I cleared my throat. “Um…”

“‘S good. ‘S _really_ good.” He continued, cheekily, pressing his mouth against mine. I pulled away with a blush.

“These are glass _walls_ , Mr. Tomlinson. Inter-office affairs are frowned upon.”

“Maybe we should go to my office, then. It has blinds.” He murmured, face inches from mine.

“Why, so we can make cookies and almost burn them, for the sake of an orgasm?” I retorted, and his eyes darkened a little.

“ _Yes_. Yes, I'm down for that, your pretty mouth wrapped arou-” I leaned back to break up some of the sexual tension, pulling my laptop back to me, opening it.

“I have _work_ to do, Mr. Tomlinson. Please, go. You're so distracting .” I asked politely.

Louis stood up and walked towards the door, but stood behind me first, leaning over my chair and gently grabbing my crotch with his hand, squeezing, rubbing his palm back-and-forth.

With his position behind the chair, anyone walking wouldn't see anything but Louis leaning over my chair and saying something to me. And with his fame around here, they’d probably think it was something threatening about my job.

I made a small keening noise, my hips rutting up without my permission.

“ _Mr. Styles._ ” He practically _moaned_ the word out, obviously on purpose, the asshole.

And he stopped when I gasped a little, fully hard now, pulling his hand away.

“Louis, ple-”

Louis turned, walked to the door and turned back to me, his hand gripping the handle, sporting that mischievous glint in his eye.

“You have _work_ to do, Mr. Styles. I wouldn't want to distract you.” 

And he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think??????? That'd be super great, yeah. And thanks for all the comments so far, makes me feel fancy.


	6. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're sensitive about smut, then I'm just gunna warn you about that right now, right now yeah.

“ _Fuck_ , Lou!”

“Shh, Harold, Rikki’ll hear you.”

“I don’t _care_.” I moaned as I lost another lap on Mario Kart, throwing the controller down on the couch of his living? den? family? Room right as Rikki strutted in from the kitchen, clasping a Barbie by the neck.

“Louis, is your cat _dead_?” Rikki asked suddenly, standing in front of Louis with her hands on her hips, emitting nothing but accusation from her pores.

“Not that I know of. She cuddled with me last night…”

Rikki pointed at him accusingly. “Then _why_. Have I never seen her?”

Rikki had a _really_ good point. I scooted back a little so that I could turn my _own_ accusing glare at Louis.

“I don’t _know_ , with all the times you guys have been here, I’d think you’d have seen her _once_. She’s got a kitty play room in the pool-slash-gaming room building.” Louis said, and I cocked my head.

“How…”

“Well, there's like one room in the whole house that has a cat door, and it leads to this small, super shallow underground tunnel with LED lights-so she doesn't get scared- and she goes through it and pops up in the kitty playroom. She’s in there a _lot_ actually.”

At this point, I was _certain_ this cat was a lie.

“D'you know what _else_ we haven’t seen? Your game/pool building.” I said, and his eyes lightened.

“You’re _right_! Let’s go- don’t worry about the game we were playing, love, I was decimating you anyway.”

I sighed and picked Rikki up, settling her on my side as I followed Louis out the back door, and came to a stand-still in the chilly air and looked around.

“Rikki, look how pretty the sky is.” I directed. It was night-time, and the moon was out to play between some clouds and some other clouds, looking like some type of horror movie.

“You coming?” Louis reminded, and I nodded, Rikki pushing her face into my neck, obviously tired.

Once we got to the door of the building, Louis opened the door with a key, letting me pass through first.

There was a large room that held a shit-ton of arcade video games, like Pac-man and all those old-school types of stations, and there was a pool table, and foosball, and it seemed like every type of table or station one could think of.

“Don’t you ever get bored of having everything?” I asked as I placed Rikki on the ground, watching her run around and look at everything.

“I don’t have a trampoline.” Louis retorted, grabbing a table tennis paddle and throwing me one, a challenge I _would_ take.

“For someone who asks a lot of questions, you certainly don’t like answering them.” I commented, throwing the small ball into the air and hitting it towards Louis.

“Did you ever think that maybe that’s why I like asking them, curly?” I shrugged as we hit the ball back and forth, deciding that he’d answer the question eventually.

“I don’t get bored because I don’t have the time to indulge in _everything_ I own on a regular basis. I’m the CEO of a major corporation, love, my free time is nill.”

I missed and Louis smirked at me as I served again.

“So you’re saying that all this time we’ve been spending together is free time you don’t have to waste?” I asked, a little concerned.

“Yeah.” Louis said casually, and then he caught the ball and looked at me, his brow furrowed. “Most guys would be _thrilled_ that I’m spending time with them, you know.”

“Well... I don’t know. One person shouldn’t be _it_ for you, you know? Like, I mean, what about Niall? When’s the last time you saw _him_?” I asked, feeling a small pang of guilt.

Louis waved his hand in dismissal.

“His ass is busy, too. He owns a recording studio. Plus I saw him yesterday, he came by the office.”

“Niall owns a recording studio?” I asked, amazed. He had never mentioned his job, and I had never been interested enough to ask him. “Like, the boards with all those buttons and stuff?”

Louis nodded slowly. “Yeah, he does mostly R&B and rap stuff, you know that singer Zayn Malik? He produces him.”

I nodded, that guy was famous. And gorgeous, but I guess that was part of his brand.

“Wow, it’d be cool to see that kind of thing.” I murmured to myself, as I looked over and Rikki was stretched out on the floor in front of the huge cat cage, fast asleep.

“We should probably go soon.” I said, nodding my head at Rikki’s sleeping form. Louis put his paddle and the ball down on the table, walking from his side to mine, leaning against the table next to me.

“What do you say about a date in a couple of weeks?” Louis asked, and I looked at him.

“You don’t seem like the type to _wait_ , Louis, why two weeks?” I asked, surprised.

Louis didn’t wait for _anything_. If he asked me to come over, he wanted it to be that _day_ that _minute_ , it was just who he was.

“Got a business trip to Norway tomorrow, gonna be gone for a couple of weeks.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Louis reached out and took my hips, pulling me towards him, between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me, tapping my lower back. “Gonna miss me?”

I shook my head. “No, not at all. This is a _perfect_ chance for me to cheat on you.” Louis’ eyes blazed for a split second before he smiled. “Oh my _god_. Were you just _jealous_? D’you get jealous?” I asked, and Louis looked at me.

“A little….” I laughed and pressed my lips to his forehead.

“‘ll try not to cheat on you, then.”

“Much obliged.” Louis said, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me, his mouth soft, soft enough for me to deepen the kiss without a second thought, boxing him in with my arms and pressing my crotch against him.

He broke the kiss and pressed his mouth against my neck, leaving me breathless.

It wasn’t until he started to push my shirt up that I stopped him, smiling against his mouth. “We should go home, It’s late.”

I murmured, subtly reminding him of Rikki’s presence in the room.

“No, no. Stay, spend the night. There’s _plenty_ of room.” He murmured, kissing me again, and I stepped away, mostly so I wouldn’t get caught up in kissing him again.

“I don’t know if Rikki’s spend-the-night-ready.”   

“...Who is already asleep?”

Touché.

“Okay, _I’m_ not ready to spend the night. Plus, you only want me to sleep over so that you could sleep _with_ me.” Louis shrugged, crossing his arms and propping himself against the tennis table, his eyes sweeping over me.

“I mean, _yeah_ , but I also don’t want you driving while you’re so sleepy." His voice took a more serious tone. "I also want you to sleep over for emotional reasons.”

 _Emotional reasons_?

“ _Emotional reasons_?” I asked, choking.

“Yeah, I mean. I’m leaving tomorrow for two weeks, and I’m going to _miss_ you. I also may or may not be interested in how cute you look when you’re sleeping.”

I scoffed.

“I can assure you that you’re not missing out.”

Louis sighed, running his hands through his hair.

He was right, I guess. I still haven’t seen Louis’ room- we just never got around to it. Everything worth anyone’s time is downstairs.

And the sex thing, well, it had only been a couple weeks since… and honestly, I was a little thirsty for it.

 _But_ , Rikki’s presence was big for me. I didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable, and she didn’t have _any_ clothes with her, and she had school tomorrow…

“ _Fine_ , fine. If you _must_ go.” Louis said dramatically, pushing from the table and scooping Rikki up in his arms, walking towards the door.

Rikki’s eyes slowly opened and searched-closing again when they found me- and rested her head against Louis’ shoulder.

Grabbing Rikki’s bag, I followed him all the way to the car, opening the back for him to put Rikki in, hovering as he buckled her in and stood up, softly closing her door.

He walked me to the driver’s side, and I opened the door before Louis’ hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me to him.

“Not gonna kiss your boyfriend goodnight?”

 _Boyfriend_?

I felt so… _good_. Like a crash of relief waved through me, knowing that it seemed Louis reciprocated my feelings for him, that maybe this relationship wasn’t a dead-end street.

“Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I’m testing it out for when I have to fend off all the Norwegian men who’ll hit on me.” Louis commented, his other hand closing around my wrist. After a beat of silence he asked “Do you… like it?” his voice unsure.

“Yeah, no, yeah, I’m just shocked. Didn’t know you were the type to settle down.” Then I leaned my face down and kissed him softly, our lips lingering, a smile trying to fight its way to my face.

I was _happy_. I was content before, but now, because of Louis, I felt happy again. Happier than even Rikki’s mom had made me, and I wondered vaguely if I was starting to fall for him.

He pulled away and grinned, letting me go and stepping back, punching my shoulder playfully.

“Off you go, mate. Also, I’m _not_ usually the type to settle down.” And _he_ sounded happy too, and I wondered what was happening here, what kind of movie romance was going on.

And I vaguely wondered if maybe he was falling for _me_ , as I drove away.

* * *

“No- Louis, I am  _not_ cheating on you-” I yelled at the cell phone sitting on the counter as I ran around the kitchen, trying to scrape up something to eat.

“ _Really_? So all that high-pitched squealing is _not_ a guy that you-” He said jokingly, referring to the high-pitched squealing that Rikki was doing, as she was making her version of airplane noises. (A phase she wouldn’t get over.)

“Louis _,_ my child is in the room, please.” I begged, throwing strips of chicken in a big bowl and pouring flour and other what-nots on top of them. “So, how has week one in Denmark bee- _Rikki_ , please _stop_ with the airplane noises, I can’t tell you _enough_.”

“Good. A _lot_ of Denmark executives are hitting on me. I think maybe it’s me in a suit that gets them all riled up. Anyway, I think we’re going to win this account- and while you don’t _care_ about me winning said account, this is great for the business. Could even mean everyone gets a raise. A small one, but a raise none the less.”

“A _raise_? Will we be rich then, Harry? Can we live in that castle next to Louis’ house, and get an airplane?” Rikki asked from the living room, and I was honestly so _grateful_ for those noises to have stopped.

“No, Rikki, he’s a _businessman_ , don’t _ever_ believe a business man. No one but him is getting a raise. And anyways, I’d never buy you an airplane, you’d make the driver crash.” I said that last part under my breath once she made an agreeing noise and started the racket again.

“I heard that.” Louis said, sounding amused.

“Good. Don’t think that just because you’re my _boyfriend_ it means you get special treatment from me.” I carefully place the chicken in the hot grease, deciding to make chicken and rice. 

I was being so cautious because I was only in boxers, and I was remembering all those warnings in the world about “Not cooking naked” and all that.

But I mean, I _liked_ to be naked. And I like to cook… so.

He hummed a little over the phone and I realized how psyched he really was to get this important whatever. And _then_ I remembered how happy he was the last time he won an account, and thought maybe it would end up being beneficial for me.

Just except in a fiscal way.

“Harold, what are you _doing_ , your voice sounds three years away.” I rolled my eyes and carefully moved the chicken around, jumping back when the grease fired up from the movement.

“I’m making fried chicken, I have a family to feed, you know.”

Louis made an agreeing noise and then an outraged one, like something sudden had just happened. “Oh, _shit_ , I have a meeting in 30 minutes- I have to go.”

“Okay.” I was fine with that, since the concentration I needed to not start a house fire was more than I was currently practicing.

“I’ll call you back later tonight, yeah?” 

I screamed “Yeah!” over the phone to let him know I heard, and I heard the phone cut off.

I wish Rikki’s plane noises would cut off.

I started the rice and leaned back against the counter, closing my eyes. I was lucky to have gotten this job. Not because of  _Louis_ , but because of the money. I was scared I’d lose this flat, even with the measly one bedroom and compact kitchen. A raise would be nice, though- food would be easier to come by. I opened my eyes and stirred the rice idly, watching Rikki from the kitchen.

Her hair was falling out of the ponytail she had insisted on putting in by herself, and she was leaned over an array of copy paper, with an even _bigger_ array of colored pencils and crayons, drawing a picture of an airplane, with that look of concentration on her face, as if this was the most _dire_ task in the world.

And _then_ I thought about the implications in Louis’ voice.

It was _lust_ , oh.

I suddenly found myself a little excited for Louis to call back, then, wondering what was going to happen. I was pulling the rice off the stove when there was a knock on the door.

“Who could that be?” I asked Rikki, and she shrugged, immediately turning her attention back to her drawing. It was actually _scary_ good for a kid so young, at least what I could see from this distance.

I opened the door and then stood in shock.

I suddenly had the urge to cover myself.

“ _Harry_? **_HARRY_**!” And the woman lurched and hugged me, and I was frozen, and forgot to hug her back.

It was her. Rikki’s mom. Lana.

She was gorgeous as ever, with her curly hair and her brown eyes and her mouth, the thing that originally attracted me to her.

But I was frozen, I was frozen, I could barely think past the fact that I wanted her to disappear. She released me from the hug as if I had actually hugged her back, and then gently pushed past me through the door.

“How did you find me?” She placed her purse on the counter and then closed the front door, locking it.

“It wasn’t hard, surprisingly. Anyway, I’m _back_! Did you miss me? Can I stay for dinner? It smells good.”

“I don’t _know_ \- you’ve been gone for 5 years?” I asked as she went into the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets for a bowl and silverware.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry about that. Traveling the world and stuff, I couldn’t afford phone bills, I lived in an African village for a while, just a lot of crazy stuff.” She said, scraping out rice from the pot.

“Um, well, you should probably know that what you did was selfish and thoughtless and it was _hard_ , I-”

“ _Harry_. I’m here, now. And in time for Rikki’s birthday, you remember? I got a present for her every year where I was away. Even one from the African tribe. Maybe you can put them on display.”

“Why wouldn’t I just give them to her?” I asked Lana, her eyes turning sad.

“Well, because you gave her away, right? I mean, that’s what _I_ would’ve done if I had to raise a baby by myself. Especially as a man.”

Um?

Um?

_Um?_

“Do you have _tunnel_ vision, is that something you’re plagued with?” I asked, angrily, tilting my head towards the living room where Rikki… wasn’t at.

Oh, well, that explained the alleviation of my plane-noise induced headache.

“No, I _kept_ her, I love her more than anything on this planet." I wanted to say more to her, but my home training kept my tongue. "Why are you here?”

I asked harshly, pulling out two bowls, one for me and one for Rikki in effort to distract myself.

“I’m here because I said I’d be back. You know, I was just gone for a little  _longer_ than I expected, but you know, life happens.”

“So, what, you just showed back up here, thinking that I was living by myself and you wanted to do what, exactly? Apologize?”

“Live with you.”

 _What_?

“Well, I mean, this is London, and I already have a job secured- couldn’t you use the extra money? And you know I’m trustworthy, and I don’t have anywhere to stay." She was babbling.

I practically _slammed_ the full bowls on the table out of frustration. "I...  _can't_..."

"I need you.” Her eyes were turned, full force on me.

And it was all over.

I ran my fingers through my hair and she sighed.

“So, where’s Rikki?”

“No, no you can’t- I mean, she’s turning 8 soon and, she hasn’t seen you since she was _2_.” I said, knowing this was a fight I was going to lose- Rikki deserved a mother- _her_ mother, and I had no reason to keep Rikki from her except for my personal dislike.

Lana just looked at me expectantly.

“Yeah... yes. You can see her I- _Rikki_ , come to dinner.” I called out, and Rikki walked around the corner (eventually), holding a doll and a comb in her hair.

“Her hair is _so_ easy to comb, why can’t you comb my hair this easy?” Rikki asked, looking at me expectantly. I wondered if she had even noticed Lana in the room.

“Because she’s white, honey, and you’re not.” Lana answered, and Rikki turned to her, her eyes narrowing.

“Well, my _dad_ is white, so I have to be some of it, right?” Then Rikki turned to me and cupped her hand in front of her mouth like what she was going to say would be a secret.

“Who _is_ that lady?” She whispered.

I scratched my chest idly and glanced at Lana.

“She’s ...uh, your mother, Rikki.”

Rikki dropped her hand and her eyes widened and  turned back to Lana in surprise. “Um…you said she left?”

“But she’s back.” Lana answered for me, her voice babying, and I smiled in apology at Rikki.

“I can tell people I have a mom now. That’s cool. But first- why did you leave anyway? Daddy’s too stressed without someone to help him, you know.” Rikki stated matter-of-factly, taking her bowl of food and disappearing down the hallway.

Lana looked at me and I shrugged. “She’s spunky.”

“She’s _belligerent_ , that’s what she is. Honestly, I can’t believe you raised her to talk back that way.”

I shook my head. “No, she listens when you tell her to do things, and she’s very compassionate. She just can’t hold her tongue.”

Lana looked a little scandalized.

A few hours later, I was rifling through my closet, trying to find sheets and things for Lana.

“You might not want to stay her for long, anyway- there’s only one bedroom. I sleep in the living room.” And I handed Lana the stack of sheets, peering in Rikki’s bedroom to make sure she was okay before we walked out to the living room. “You, too.”

Lana began laying out her sheets on the floor and looked up at me.

“Are you throwing Rikki a party?”

“Yeah, nothing big or anything. M’ gonna invite Liam and some other people and some of Rikki’s friends in the park.” I smiled a little, because Rikki was so _psyched_ for this party. “M’ gonna bake her a birthday cake- I’m thinking maybe space themed. She loves space.” I tacked that on the end so that Lana knew why I was making it space themed.

“ _Space_ themed? Why outside in a void of darkness? Earth is where you should be at, the soft grass and the oceans and the people. Grounded.”

Yeah, Earth _is_ beautiful, but, you know... space.

Besides, with Rikki in my life, I’d _always_ be grounded.

I laid down on the couch, suddenly _so_ tired, and stressed out, and my back ached...

And I remembered that I was s’posed to have a chat with Louis…

I picked my phone off the floor (I had moved the coffee table out the middle of the living room) and checked it. Louis had texted me and told me to call him whenever.

“I uh… have to go to the bathroom, excuse me.” I said, getting off the couch and maneuvering around her form, since she had laid down as well. “Just… turn the light off when you’re ready to sleep, okay?” I didn’t wait for a reply as I walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me, dialing Louis’ number and listening to it ring.

“He _llo_ , hot stuff. The meeting went really well, disregarding the little incident I had with that bag of sweets...” My eyes widened.

“What  _kind_ of incident?"

“Long story, has to do with a small room fountain and a bag of Cheetos. So, what are you wearing?” He asked playfully, and I couldn’t help a smile.

“Um.. khakis?”

“Harold, I don’t believe that for a _second_.”

“Nothing- pants. Anyway, Louis I have something to te-”

“ _Harold_ , please. I also found out that I get to be home for Rikki’s party- isn’t that great?”

Yes, wonderful.

“ _Louis_. I mean yeah, It’s good, but- _Louis_.” I whispered it, and afraid I was being heard, I turned on the sink full blast and climbed into the tub, pulling the curtain around me and working myself into a very cramped fetal position.

“You okay, love?”

“No. I mean, yeah, I’m not dying I just, no I’m not _emotionally_ okay.”

There was silence over the line as I felt Louis’ worry immediately peak.

“I uh… she came back.” I whisper-sobbed into the phone, and Louis let out a concerned noise, registering my angst.

“Harry- Harry, I’m coming. Today. Right now, in fact.” Louis started and I took a deep breath.

“No. _No_. I don’t- she doesn’t know about what’s going on right now, I don’t think I’m ready to tell her yet.”

“Where is she staying?” Louis asked, and I paused for a second. “Harry?”

“Here.”

“ _Harry_.”

“She said she _needed_ me, and she looked so lost and helpless and she’s the mother of my _child_ and I can’t leave her out on the street.”

Louis sighed.

“Whilst your reasoning is _sound_ , what kind of implications will this have?”

“Louis, I don’t know. Rikki is doing _fine_ , she accepted her just fine. She’s a bit salty about her leaving, and probably will never stop asking questions about it, but she’ll be okay, I think.”

“I’m talking about _you_. Living with her, what’ll this do to _you_?”

Me?

“I don’t know, I don’t know. I… I was so happy just last week, and now I’m just… scared. It’s been a while, It’s been so _long_ , and I don’t know if I’ll get old feelings for her, or if my hate for her will come back, or even if she’s the good person I used to think she was. The whole situation is too unpredictable you know?”

Louis sighed.

“You’re right. Because I _thought_ this conversation was going to lead to _somebody_ -preferably me- coming all over their sheets, but oh how wrong I was. Are you sure you don’t need me to come? I’m gunna start packing.”

“No, it’s only three days till you come back. I’m _pretty_ sure I won’t die till then.”

“Are you going to tell Rikki’s mom about us? Because I’m _coming_ to the party.”

“Her name is Lana.” I quietly corrected. “I can’t wait to tell Liam about this. Maybe he can come over tomorrow- he’s off on Mondays.”

“Lucky fucker.” Louis commented before we traded partings and hung up.

I stayed in the tub- it was comfortable here, and there wasn’t any Lana’s or past relationships or conflicting _current_ relationships- and I didn’t know what Lana wanted, whether or not she was expecting to start back up a relationship with me, or what, and I just needed to sleep.

Which I couldn’t comfortably do in a tub, so I climbed out and shut off the water at the sink, rubbing my eyes as I shuffled out of the bathroom and into the hallway, groaning at how pitch black it was in the room. I also forgot about Lana being there and sort of tripped and fell over her and halfway onto the couch.

“Fuck!” Lana called out, and I stumbled out the most sincere apology I could come up with, lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling, wondering what ever in the hell was going on with me today.

Not because I stepped on Lana, but because Lana was here to even step on.

* * *

Two days later and I had hardly heard from Lana. She would come home late, while I was sleeping, and leave early before I got up, and I only knew she existed from notes with smiley faces left on my pillow and that one day when she accidentally fell onto me at three o’ clock in he morning.

I was hoping to death that she wasn’t doing anything irresponsible, like drinking or partying out, especially with being here for less than 48 hours, but… it wasn’t looking too good.

The day Louis was supposed to come back- Tuesday- I stayed up for her.

I couldn’t let this woman hurt my family like she already had, whether I was mostly angry because of my feelings or not. 

Lana stumbled through the door and I looked up from my phone as she closed it, trying to be quiet. Lana then turned and looked at me, cracking a smile big enough to melt my heart.

“Lana.”

“Harry.”

She retorted, sitting down in her place on the floor, looking up at me, those beautiful eyes boring into me, they looked so much like Rikki’s…

“You’ve only been here for two days and you haven’t seen Rikki like- at all because you’ve been out.” I said awkwardly, shoving my hands in my hair in slight frustration and embarrassment.    

“I picked her up from school today. Or yesterday. Whenever the last 2 in the afternoon was. She’s quite lovely for a bad-mouther.” Lana commented, and I rolled my eyes.

“I know, but I mean it... makes me uncomfortable with you coming home so late."

"This is my _personal_ life, Harry."

"Yeah, but-"

"And I pay rent here, don't I?"

"Well, It's only been tw-"

"And Rikki doesn't see me come home late does she? So what's the issue?" Lana continued, and I sighed.

"There is none, I guess. I just, I don't know. It seems irresponsible to be coming home so late like this."

Lana rolled her eyes.

"I live in a new city now, Harry... I can't believe you don't want me to _enjoy_ it." I looked at her, sitting there in her day-old clothes, and wondered when, exactly, I had gotten so closed minded.

"Just don't... do it too much, okay?" I asked, switching off the light and lying down, my body turned away from her.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, and I heard the rustling of her sheets right before I fell asleep.

* * *

I made a complaining noise and slapped my hand on the ground until my palm found my phone, closing my fist around it and blindly swiping at the screen until I heard a voice piping through.

"'Lo?" I greeted sleepily. I was so drowsy I could hear my _own_ raspiness when I forced it out.

"You sound sleepy. Like you just woke up. Which isn't _great_ , since your shift started at... 30 minutes ago?" I heard a confident, high-pitched voice accuse, and I cursed under my breath, because I had meant to _tell_ Louis that I was taking the day off- the day's food and cake wasn't going to cook itself.

“About that... I took the day off. You can ask Mark.”

“I _know_ you took the day off. This is me yelling at you for it.” Louis said, exasperated.

“My life is not centered on you and your creepy obsessive need for my life to be… centered on you.” I retorted grumpily... I was supposed to be sleeping in today.

Lana had taken Rikki to school so that I could get the much needed rest.

“You better watch your mouth. I was yelling at you as your _boss_. I’m coming over to help cook... sexually frustrated friend."

I rolled my eyes.

“Please don’t, I don’t even plan to officially get up for another two or three hours.”

“ _Harold,_ as the boss of your boss's boss, I’m not supposed to know you took a sick day just to _sleep_. And anyway, I want to see you at _some_ point today.”

“Louis, Lana is supposed to help me cook. And no offense, but she’s better at it than you are.”

Louis gasped on the other end of the phone.

I would never understand how he was such a _morning_ person.

“You’re _already_ replacing me? That’s it, I’m definitely coming. To remind you of what an amazing boyfriend I am.”

“Louis, I’m not going to let you near food that things _other_ than sewer rats are going to consume.”

“I’ll supervise, then.” Louis stated, and I realized that I couldn’t convince him not to come.

I also realized that I was completely awake against my own will, now, and that I was _very_ upset about it.

“Fine. You can come over now if you want- Lana won’t be here for a few hours, she’s gone shopping for some of the ingredients.” I murmured into the phone, staring at my pillow in a deep regret. “I’m also silencing my phone after midnight every night.” I commented after Louis hung up, getting up and stretching, moving around the house and trying to straighten up to give me something to do as I waited for Louis.

There was a knock on my door and I answered it, throwing a look of annoyance on my face to make _sure_ that Louis knew waking me up so early on an off day was against the rules.

Louis smiled brightly at me, and my glare faltered because he was wearing a see-through black T-shirt, a weapon of mass destruction that the government  _obviously_ didn't know existed.

I opened the door wider and stepped out of his way, eying the bag he was holding with a peaked interest, wondering if it held Rikki’s present.

“I got Rikki a... _cupcake_ maker. That’s right. Something I saw when I was in the store, you put some water in this thing and the heat from a light-bulb comes from some other dingy-ma-bobber, either way- it seemed _perfect_ for her.” Louis said, placing the bag on the counter and leaning against the kitchen sink, smiling in triumph.

Oh, yes, a mess machine.

“Thank you, Louis. I uh, can’t really start cooking anything until Lana gets back with the groceries, so we have to wait.” I murmured, idly running my hands through my hair.

Louis’ eyes flitted from my mouth to my chest and back up again, and he cleared his throat.

“You should put on a shirt.”

“Hmm?” I asked absently, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a soda, leaning against it as I cracked the can open, my eyes on Louis’.

Hm... I decided that I  _wasn't_ going to put on a shirt. In fact, due to all the ways Louis has fucked me up today, I decided that I deserved to ruin  _his_ composure for a change.

“A shirt. You should invest.” Louis re-iterated, tapping his fingers against the face of the counter he was leaning against.

“Why? ‘S not anything you haven’t seen before.” I retorted, lifting the can to my mouth and sipping- slowly.

Louis had an it’s-too-early-in-the-morning-for-this-bullshit expression on his face, and honestly that’s what he deserves.

“Well..."

"Oh?" I prodded, smirking. "Am I... _getting_ to you? Am I too much for you to  _handle_?"

His eyes ran over my torso again and settled on my hips, and I wondered what he was imagining.

"No, It's just... Lana is a straight woman who lives with you...can _she_ handle it?”

“May I remind you, _Mr. Tomlinson,_ that one time I got her pregnant?”

Louis raised an eyebrow at me.

“My point is, it’s nothing _she_ hasn’t seen-or felt- before.”

Louis raised both eyebrows at me.

"That kind of language is unbecoming of you." Louis complained, his voice sharp.

"Mm...Is it?"I murmured, lowering my voice an octave, flirting.

The expression on Louis' face was _priceless_.

“I will _not_ have an ex-girlfriend you’re living with start lusting after you.” He said, after a couple seconds of him (quite obviously) pulling himself together.

“ _But daddy_!” I mocked. “I want her to!” I replaced my mocking voice for a serious one. “Look, Louis, don’t worry about me. I’ll probably never be romantically interested in her again. Not with the way she just... left.”

Louis’ eyes looked a little darker blue than usual.

“Repeat that?” Louis asked, his voice a bit strained.

“I’ll never be-”

“No, before that.” Louis said, standing up straight and walking towards me.

“She’s the cute-”

“ _No_ , before that.” He murmured, approaching me and taking my drink, placing it on the counter next to us, boxing me in against the refrigerator.

“But dadd-”

Louis raised his eyebrows at me and my eyes widened. “Yeah, that’s the one.” He murmured.

“Louis, you’re _into_ that, the daddy thing?”

“Bit of a surprise, really.” He said, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning down and kissing him, mostly because I was taken off guard by his closeness.

He kissed back, pushing his hands into my hair, gently tugging as he deepened the kiss, blowing my mind.

I groaned against his mouth as he ran his palm down my stomach, skipping over the waistband of my sweatpants, palming my cock through the fabric. 

My hips canted upwards, and I whimpered slightly.

"You're so  _big_ , you know that?" Louis murmured against my mouth, and my brain got hazy.

"I-" He was actually  _stroking_ now, the fabric almost hurting, but the friction was so  _good_ , and I... _  
_

"Already so fucked out, baby." He whispered, putting his forehead against mine and looking down at his hand. I could _feel_ his smugness. "So hard..." 

And he grabbed either side of my waistband and started to tug down, right as there was a slight bump against the door.

I looked up in surprise, and Louis' hands halted, a frustrated sound escaping his mouth.

"Fuck." I murmured, and Louis pulled my sweats back up for me, keeping his hands on my hips.

“ _Louis,_ we have to act... not together. And as far as she knows, you’re just my best friend who happens to be the boss of my boss's boss.” Louis looked offended, as I thought he would be.

“Why doesn’t she know?” Louis asked slowly, and I sighed.

“I don’t know how well it’ll go... me being in a serious relationship with someone else... she came here to rekindle an old flame with me- i think- and I don’t know...”

Honestly, it was so hard to talk in fast whispers, with me being so  _hard_ and Louis being so  _close_.

“So, either you’re not telling her because you’re interested to see if the flame _can_ be re-kindled, _or_ It’s for Rikki’s sake somehow?” Louis asked, trying to make sense of my statement.

His grip tightened on my waist.

“I’m not telling her because I’m scared that if she thinks things are over between us so _soon_ , she might just leave again. Maybe Rikki can become a part of her life enough for her to not leave?”

Louis stepped back from me, leaning against the counter he had been before. “That... makes sense. Weirdly. But how long do you think it’ll take for Rikki to become important to her?”

I shrugged.

“She’s her _daughter_ , it can’t take that long.”

Louis looked at me.

“I don’t know if that’s always how that works, love. But, it only took me meeting her once to be _okay_ with the idea of her being in my life forever.” Louis answered, and I nodded.

“She thinks Rikki’s bad, though.”

“Rikki isn’t... bad. She’s resilient.” Louis commented, and I nodded.

“That’s _basically_ what I said. Rikki is sweet, and caring, and she’s only eight.”

I said, hesitating at her age, with her birthday being today and all.

Louis nodded as my door banged open and Lana backed in, carrying a body’s worth of bags, looking terribly stressed out.

Well that explained why it took her so long to open the door.

“I went to _so_ many stores to find a cake mix that I thought seemed ‘birthday’- ish. And I bought loads of different icings.”

I walked up to her and started helping her with the bags(expertly maneuvering them in front of my crotch), amazed that she managed to make it up a flight of stairs to the apartment so bogged down.

“You got the food, right?”

“Yeah. I even got mini- weenie- Oh, _hello_.” She said as she entered the house, suddenly noticing Louis standing there, casually sipping my forgotten soda.

Louis waved at her as I closed the door behind us, stumbling a little on a few bags dropped by the front door.

“And you’re Lewis, right?” Lana asked, setting her bags on the available counter space, reaching into them to start taking things out.

“Loo-wee.” Louis pronounced patiently, placing the can of soda into the sink and helping us put things away. “Harry’s bestie.”

Did I detect a hint of sarcasm?

“I thought _Liam_ was Harry’s best friend.” Lana said casually, and I nodded.

“They both are. Amazing that one can have more than one best friend.” I commented, clearing off the stove and setting a couple of boxes of cake mix on it, Lana grabbing herself a mixing bowl.

Louis took this as his cue to go to the other side of the counter, taking a seat at one of the stools there, watching us.

“Yeah, except Harry’s never _mentioned_ you.” Lana said a little briskly.

“Harry’s never _mentioned_ me?” Louis turned to face me, his eyebrows raised, and I scratched lightly at my collarbone.

“Yeah, I guess I never got around to it.” I murmured.

This was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

 

After the cake was cooling and the mini-weenies were cooking along with everything else, Lana looked up at Louis.

“So… are you single, Lewis?” She asked conversationally, chopping up some green vegetable for some dish with vegetables.

Louis coughed over his soda.

“Uh… probably.” He answered, and I held back a laugh.

“Probably?”

“We’re… complicated. In a sticky situation, if you will. Not the _right_ kind of sticky, but oh well.” Louis answered, and Lana furrowed her eyebrows.

Speaking of, my... situation had all but dissipated. Yay, me.

“Are you… like Harry?”

Louis sputtered over his soda.

I was almost convinced he was going to choke.

“Oh god, _no_.” Lana nodded in acceptance, and continued chopping.

“I’d _never_ fuck with a woman.” I heard him murmur under his breath and I coughed in my palm.

“I’m gonna go- shower, get ready for the party.” I declared, and patted Lana’s arm, disappearing in the hallway to grab clothes.

I still had a good hour and a half before I had to go get Rikki from school, so getting dressed now didn’t seem _so_ impractical, considering that I needed to make sure all foods were finished cooking and what-not.

As I was closing the door to the bathroom, I saw a hand, and then a Louis pushing the door back open.

“What do you wa- shouldn’t you be managing or supervising or something?” I asked, sounded a little exasperated. Whatever it was that Louis thought was so important he had to isolate me just to _say_ , I decided I didn’t want to hear at this particular moment.

“No, I can't _smother_  the workers, they won't become self-sufficient.” He retorted, standing in the doorway and smiling at me.

I tried not to notice how I could make out his tattoos through his shirt, or the way his collarbones looked especially distinguished…

“What’s on your mind, Louis?”

“I don’t like her.” I raised my eyebrow.

“That’s it?”

“Well… yeah, I guess.” Louis said, a little awkwardly. “She gives me _really_ bad vibes. I just don’t want you to trust her right now.”

“Ah, yes.” I said sarcastically. “Words said straight from a corporate white, male CEO’s mouth.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m _quite_ trust-“ His eyes wandered down my body briefly and he cleared his voice. “Trustworthy.”

I crossed my arms. “Y’okay?”

“You told her I was a work friend.”

“You _are_ from work.”

“Friend, Harold.” He pointed out.

And I sighed.

“I already told you that I’m not ready for her to _know_ all that right now.”

Louis’ eyes steeled up and I swallowed a little as he walked deeper into the bathroom, closing the door and grabbing me by the hips, tugging me to him and pressing his mouth against mine.

I made a small noise and he deepened the kiss, pressing me against the sink and slotting his knee between my legs, rubbing lightly.

I was getting a  _serious_ sense of de ja vu here.

His tongue was exploring my mouth, and he was making small noises...

He inched his hand down my chest, to the waist band of my boxers, fingertips dipping below the band.

His fingertips teased over the base of my shaft, and he smiled against my mouth, pulling himself away from me, his fingers and _everything_ suddenly gone, and the most _Louis_ of smirks on his face.

I was panting, and here he was, unabashed.

“Loui-“

“Hmm?”

“You we-Why’d you stop?” I asked, breathless.

“ _Harold_. Work friends don’t participate in lewd acts such as blowjobs or fucking in _bathrooms_.” He said, scandalized. And with having successfully forced me to imagine him fucking me against the sink, he yanked open the door and left.

I swear I heard him cackle.

* * *

 

“When’s Liam coming?” Rikki asked, coming up to me from having ran around some trees in the park with her friends. I was sitting on a spread out blanket, three next to each other, food spread out on one of them.

“I don’t know, love. Soon. Go play.”

She didn’t hesitate to do exactly that as she ran off to join the children again.

The day was beautiful- no clouds or England snow in sight. How lucky for us.

Louis was in the process of playing hide and seek with some of the other kids at the moment, hiding (quite obviously, in _my_ opinion) behind a tree, the kids looking for him loudly and inefficiently.

Lana was lying stomach down next to me, lightly dosing.

“Harry.”

I turned my head to her, making a noise of acknowledgement when I realized she hadn’t lifted her head or moved at all.

“That Lewis man? He’s gorgeous.”

I laughed at the...gall. “That’s _it_ , that’s _all_ you have to say to me?”

This was almost funny. Her fucking with my entire life, waltzing in like she belongs here- and in a way, she does.

“Really? I haven’t noticed.” I said sarcastically, and she scoffed.

“So you _really_ haven’t been dating anyone since I left?” This time she sat up, her voice getting serious, her eyes getting round.

“I’ve been… dating around, I guess. But nothing ever really…stuck.” I murmured. It was…true, not counting recent events.

“I know I’ve been gone for a little while… but… I still love you. A lot. Always used to talk about you to my foreign friends. They’d get _so_ annoyed. You should _hear_ how surprised the African tribe was when I told them you were white.”

I was slightly taken aback. I didn’t know she was still in _love_ with me. Interested, yes… but in love?

She sighed, her brown eyes shining from the sun, my chest in pain.

“That’s…”

“You’re still in love with me, right?”

“You left and…” I started.

“ _And_ … you said you’d never stop. Loving me. You _told_ me that.”

“I-“

And then a Louis jumped over me and lied down between us, spreading his legs on my torso, and the rest of his body in the place where Lana had been lying before.

He was talking up so much space, for such a small man.

“Those kids are just great, wonderful. It’s as if I have my youth again. Anyway, What’s up, lovelies?”

I slapped his stomach playfully.

“You’re like… 25, Louis.”

“So, what were you guys talking about?” He prodded.

I winced a little, feeling the daggers that Lana was searing into me.

“As you know, I’ve been traveling for a while.” Lana said, and Louis nodded, pulling at the blanket underneath us in restlessness.

“Well, Harry and I… have decided to give it a try. Again, to… see where we go with things. We… love each other.”

My eyes widened, and I made a noise in the back of my throat.

Louis’ hands stopped messing with the blanket and his eyes turned to me, non-belief clouding his features.

“I’ve got to go to the little boys’ room. You, Harold?”

I nodded, though I didn’t have to go.

* * *

 

Louis checked all the stalls to see if they were empty, and then proceeded stared a hole through my skull.

“Lo-“

“What the _fuck_ , Styles?”

“I-“

“You weren’t going to _tell_ me about this? So you thought it’d be funny, right? To juggle me and her around, _that’s_ why you won’t tell her about us? You _fucking_ …” He trailed off, obviously too angry to put anything into words.

He was _scary_ when he was angry.

“Louis I’m no-“

Louis walked up to me and I took a step back, not that it would help any.

He was so close he was practically _against_ me, his lips almost touching mine.

“Harry I don’t _do_ this, I don’t fuck myself up for other people, I’m too fucking smart and… I trusted you.” Louis said, quietly, weakly.

And I suddenly wanted him to go back to yelling.

“Louis we’re not- me and Lana aren't  _dating_ or _together_.”

“So, she’s just a fuck for you, but doesn’t know it?” Louis accused, sounding disgusted. “That’d be a _hoot_ , since you seem to be holding out for _me_.”

“I’m not _fucking_ with her, Louis. I'm not fucking with _anyone but you._ ” I scowled, stepping back from him. “She _lied_. I don’t know why, exactly. Before you walked up she asked me if I still loved her, and told me she still loved me, and when you asked her… she just _said_  it- all of that stuff. But you said you trusted me, right? Well, I’m telling you- asking, _begging_ you to trust me.”

Louis’ eyes changed completely, and I knew that he believed me, in that moment.

And I realized that I didn’t love her because I’d _never_ feel the amount of panic and devastation with her having _left_ me as I did when Louis _almost_ left me just now.

“What a crazy bitch.” Louis said, and I nodded.

“Louis, I’m not holding out on you because I’m fucking someone else, I’m holding out on you because I’m not _there_ yet. Lana left me and Rikki, and she left me worried, and I’ve always had an issue giving up my body to other people because of it. Maybe because I feel like I’m cheating on her, or maybe because I feel like you’ll have no reason to stay, anymore.”

Louis’ eyes widened at my confession, and he walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me, pushing his face in the crook of my neck.

“No, It’s okay. Take your time…” He murmured, and I wrapped me arms around his neck in the hug, kissing his forehead. He tilted his head up and kissed me.

A kiss where words weren't uttered, but  _everything_ was said.

“Let’s get back to the party, yeah?”                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About that little break I had between chapters- I'm sorry, to the deepest darkest parts of my heart, I truly am.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I sort of have already written like 3 chapters worth of nonsense, i'll be posting another chapter like... right now.


End file.
